Coming Home
by Susie G
Summary: A set of three stories. The team will encounter many hardships and face death with a set of three cases. The love of Hotch's life and his newly found daughter will go missing, Reid will fall in love and then an un-sub puts the team in a kill or die competition. will any of them make it out alive? Will they ever get back home? Or will the team be lost forever?
1. Chapter 1

**A New Addition**

** (_The first Story)_**

"So JJ, I heard we're getting a new media liaison since Rossi convinced you to become a profiler." Emily said, sitting on the edge of JJ's newly located desk in the bull pen.

"Yeah, I told Hotch that it would help us better focus on profiling if we had someone to handle the media and the loads of case files that came through. While Hotch was out of town last week Myself, Rossi, Strauss, and Morgan had the interview."

"So did you find someone worthy of the job?"

"We found someone who would fit the job perfect, even better than me."

"Then she must have had an impressive interview for you to say that."

"She is pretty young, only 24. She is super organized, has two Masters Degrees one in Psychology and the other in Public Communications and a Bachelor's in Criminology. She is very dedicated to her work and highly motivated to do this job. She has even passed the entire academy testing with flying colors."

"Does this girl have a name?"

"Darcie Walker." JJ paused for a moment and laughed to herself.

"What is it?" Emily asked.

"It's kind of strange, she would vaguely remind you of Hotch. I know that sounds weird, but she had his very professional demeanor and seriousness, when it comes to working and her job that is her total focus, but on the other hand she has an extremely vibrant personality and plenty of smiles to go around." JJ looked to the glass doors and nodded in her direction, "There she is now."

Reid, Rossi, and Morgan gathered by JJ's desk as Darcie entered the bull pen. "Wow." Reid said. Darcie's presence was demanding and her youthful beauty, most stunning. With a smile she walked straight up to the team, her heels clicking in a pencil skirt and blazer suit with a white dress shirt. Her brown eyes met with each team member upon her approach and her slender face out cast a most uplifting smile, revealing her bright spirit. Reid was the first to speak, "I'm Dr. Spencer Reid it's nice to meet you." He said with a goofy smile and his hands in his pockets.

"It's nice to meet you and you must be Emily Prentiss." She said sticking her hand out with a most confident handshake.

"I am and it's a pleasure to meet you." She said returning her handshake.

"And it's a pleasure to see you again Special Agents Morgan, Rossi and JJ as you specified earlier." Looking to JJ for a confirmation on her name, in which she received a nod of approval. Darcie then looked around and said, "I don't believe I've met Special Agent Garcia." She said.

JJ stood up, "You can meet her in a few minutes, first let me introduce you to our Unit Chief Aaron Hotchner."

"Of course."

As JJ led Darcie to the catwalk the team looked at each other. "She is definitely professional." Morgan said.

"Yep, and she does remind you of Hotch." Emily added.

"Scary isn't it?" Rossi said as he headed back towards his office.

"Not scary at all, I believe she is quite lovely." Reid said.

"Lovely?" Morgan questioned.

"Yes it refers to her looks and…"

"We get it Reid, but I don't think you realize what just happened." Emily said referring to the love struck look in Reid's eyes. He was totally oblivious to his feeling towards her and what they meant.

"Reid's gotta crush." Morgan sang on his way back to his desk.

"A crush what do you mean a crush? That makes absolutely no sense." Reid said.

Emily and Morgan looked to each other and just laughed.

Reid watched as her longer than shoulder length hair, bounced behind her in big curls with lots of fullness. It would be the beginning of a very interesting journey of self discovery for our loveable genius, Spencer Reid.

JJ knocked on Hotch's door.

He smiled and stood up coming from behind his desk. "Please come in."

"This is our new media liaison Darcie Walker." JJ introduced.

Darcie was first to stick out her hand, "It's a pleasure to meet you Special Agent Hotchner."

Hotch took hold of her hand, "Likewise, please have a seat." He then looked to JJ. "Thank you JJ."

"You're welcome." She said, shutting the door as she left.

Hotch sat down and opened her file, "You have excellent credentials and despite your lack of experience my team seems to be convinced you can do the job." He said, setting the file down on his desk.

"I believe I can do the job Sir. I know I will make mistakes but I have no doubts I can do this job." The longer Darcie stared at him the more her mind pondered on a different subject, specifically her father. After a few minutes she was un able to hold it in any longer, "Sir? May I say something off topic?"

Hotch's face changed to curiosity, "Of course." He said stoically.

"You vaguely remind me of someone, so much in fact that you could almost be him."

Little did she know Hotch was thinking the same thing. She was a reminder of his past, the disappearance of a girl he used to love. Though he didn't want to say anything and thought he would just let her continue.

She laughs lightly at how stupid she just sounded, and that laugh just resonated in Hotch's ears, making his memory ever more vivid. "I'm sorry." She said, "I have something to show you, if you don't care to take a look?" Darcie said as she shuffled through her brown, leather briefcase, not giving Hotch a chance to answer. She popped up with a framed picture in her hand. "The man in this picture is the man you remind me of."

Hotch's forehead wrinkled as he took the picture. His heart stopped, "Where did you get this?" He said almost angry.

Darcie was taken back by his tone. "I've had it, since I was a baby."

"Is this some sort of joke?"

"No sir, I meant no offense." The longer Darcie watched him look at the picture, the more she realized the man in the picture was him. Like Hotch she too was good at reading people. "It's you isn't it?" She said with tears coming into her eyes.

"What significance is this picture of yours?" Hotch asked.

"It's a picture of my parents." She leaned forward and said, "Is it you?"

Hotch stood up and closed his blinds, "Yes, it's me."

Darcie gasped and covered her mouth; she seemed to hyperventilate, trying to catch her breath, before releasing her tears. Hotch knelt down at her and placed his hand on her knee. His eyes were sympathetic towards her, his fatherly instinct kicked in and he felt for her. He immediately received her as his daughter. Darcie leaned into him wrapping her arms around his neck. He gladly received her hug and held her tight as she released what seemed to be a lot of pain and suffering. Hotch rubbed his hand down her hair, "I'm here baby, daddy's here."

After all these years, it was true. The daughter he always thought he had was here. The moment was surreal, hardly imaginable and to Hotch's realization she needed him more than she knew. He held her tight, trying to make her feel safe and protected. As her crying subsided he leaned her out from him. "Why don't we go sit over here, and we can talk." He said aiming his hand towards the couch.

"I'd like that." She said smiling. She held out her hands, he helped her up and walked her over to the couch. They sat down next to one another. "You have another child don't you?" Darcie asked.

"How did you know?" Hotch said, surprised by her profiling skills.

"It was the way you reacted." Darcie dropped her head.

"What is it?" Hotch asked.

Darcie brought her head back up and looked into his empathetic eyes. Hotch saw the hurt in her eyes and the pain she was feeling. "I've just really needed you." She said, then she sniffled hard and wiped away her tears, pushing those emotions back inside. She smiled and said, "But I have you now and that's all that matters."

"You look just like her." Hotch said, remembering the girl he was so much in love with.

Darcie's face lit up, "Really?"

"Yes really, and if I may ask do you know what happened to her, your mom?"

"I was found by a prostitute wrapped in an old t-shirt, lying in her arms, in an alley. She was dead, but that picture was laying on top of me. I was taken to a hospital and from there was put into a foster home and that is how I spent my childhood in and out of foster homes, but I was determined to make something of myself."

"It looks like you did a pretty good job, no an excellent job."

"What was her name?"

"Her name was Harper. She was the first love of my life, we were young, but we were young and in love. She disappeared about the time the baby was due, no one ever saw her again, but today she lives in you. You have her laugh, her smile, and her beautiful hair." Hotch rubbed a few strands of hair from her face, "Are you okay?" He asked.

"I'm fine, so do I still have a job, since we are related?"

"Of course you do. I'll get JJ to take you to your new office."

"That would be great, so do we tell the team or how do we handle this?"

"They are profilers so they will know something is up, we take it one step at a time and we'll pick a time to tell them."

"Sounds good to me." Darcie said standing up. She got her briefcase, took her framed picture and tucked it back away. "Well I have a new case to present to the team, from what JJ told me it was pretty bad."

"They usually are."

"Well, I guess we will talk again."

"Of course, and Darcie I'm glad to have you back in my life."

"Me too."

Hotch alerted JJ and she showed Darcie to her office. When she left the bull pen Hotch again closed his door and made a call to Garcia. "Oracle speaking, how may I help you?"

"Garcia, I need you to get me everything on Darcie Walker, dig deep."

"Yes Sir. I have checked her out and she seems fine, is there something I should know?"

"Garcia, just put me a file together."

"Yes sir, whatever you ask."

"And Garcia, this stays between you and me."

"Yes sir, over and out."

There was knock on his door, "Come in." He said.

It was Emily, she stepped in shutting the door behind her, "Is everything okay? You shut your blinds."

"It's perfect. There is actually something you need to know that I've become aware of."

"What is it?" She said noticing the change in his voice and demeanor.

"Not now, but on our date when we get back."

"Okay." She scooted up to his desk and kissed him. Their tongues danced for a moment then she pulled away. "Mmmm, that is good. I love you, you know."

"I know." He said smiling at the newly found love in his life.

Hotch had communicated with Emily by computer, under an alias while she was in Paris. It was during this time that they fell in love, and it was some perfect kind of love. His life was all coming back together, but what he would find out about Darcie would flip it upside down.

* * *

Well if you liked it or didn't I'd like to know what you think. This is just the begining and there is much more to come.


	2. Chapter 2

_Here's the next chapter, I hope everyone enjoys! Thanks for reading and thanks for the comments! I really appreciate them!_

* * *

Darcie was slightly nervous at giving the briefing, just enough though to give her an edge at doing a good job. JJ took a seat in front of her as she walked to the head of the table and turned on the screen. She looked at the team and began as she clicked through the pictures, "We received a call from Detroit P.D. requesting our assistance, on the case of seven local kids being found dead. All of them were found inside a dumpster with similar markings, lacerations on their wrists, bruising covering most of their bodies, cuts and scarring on their backs, and cause of death was strangulation on each of the victims. Three of the seven victims were females and all of the females showed signs of sexual assault."

"That's strange." Reid said.

"What is?" JJ asked.

"The un-sub doesn't have a type. They all look to be between the ages of 4-17 and he doesn't pick one particular gender, and he only abuses the females."

"Do we know who these kids are?" Emily asked.

"Local authorities are working on that right now, apparently no one has come forward to claim them." Darcie said.

"So we have seven dead, unclaimed children?" Morgan said.

"It looks that way." Rossi added.

"Okay, wheels up in 30." Hotch ordered.

Then Darcie wanted to say something before everyone left the room, "Might I add something?"

"Of course." Hotch replied.

"They look like foster kids, so you might look into any foster kids that have gone missing."

"I'll get right on it." Garcia said.

Darcie turned back to the screen as every one left the room, except for one who studied her for a moment. The pictures she was looking at were all too familiar, bringing up the past she so wanted to forget. She was finally able to peel her eyes away and when she turned around she saw Hotch standing behind her, "Are you okay?" He asked concerned.

"I'm fine." She saw that by the look he still had on his face, she wasn't being believable, "Really I'm fine. I'll see you on the plane." She said before walking out.

Hotch watched as his daughter left through the bull pen and out the glass doors. In the few minutes he has known her; she had stolen his heart and he had accepted his role of dad. As a dad he wanted to fix whatever was wrong but he needed first to find out what it was and with the help of Garcia he would.

* * *

After briefing more about the case everyone took a few minutes to relax before landing. Hotch went to a window seat alone and started flipping through Darcie's file, Garcia handed him before they left. The file contained a progression of pictures starting when she was about 8, of one horrific beating after another. Many pictures were of her beaten and battered face, so bruised and swollen that she was un-recognizable. As the pictures progressed he saw one of her head when she was about 14, it had been slashed open by a broken beer bottle, all hte way to her skull. Another picture that turned his stomach was of when she was about 17, the scars and lacerations on her back showed many years of beatings. Just when he thought the worst was what he had just looked at, he read something that tore his heart out.

In anger he threw the folder down on the table in front of him, and noticeably stormed off to the bathroom. Once inside he almost let himself break down. His eyes reddened and few tears streamed down his face. His heart beat faster as his anger grew, along with an extreme feeling of guilt. This all could have been prevented if Harper hadn't of left, and now for a moment he was mad at her. He couldn't imagine if Jack had to go through something like that and knowing that his little girl did broke his heart. If only he could turn back the hands of time, he could fix all this. He was ashamed to even face her again, after all that she had been through, knowing it was his fault.

Hotch took a few minutes collecting himself before going back out in the plane. When he opened the door he met everyone's glances with his ever familiar stoic expression. Without a word he passed right by them and went back to his seat.

Emily got up from her seat and sat next him, "What's wrong?"

"We need to talk. I have a feeling what I have to tell you will be a hard kept secret if I wait till we get back, it needs to be said."

Emily questioned his words with her facial expression, "Is everything alright? You look upset."

"Yes and no." Hotch grabbed her hand, brought it up to his lips and kissed it.

At a distance Darcie watched how Emily and Hotch acted with each other, it was obvious they were together and she was pleased. She seemed right for him. The next thing she heard was Reid's voice resonating in her ears. "What's your I.Q. ?"

She looked into those beautiful eyes of his and her heart skipped a beat, whatever her I.Q. was just dropped. "Uhhh…I'm not for sure." She said slightly raising her shoulders, wondering what the point of the question was.

"You're not like a genius, so how did you get so many degrees in such a short time?"

JJ was slightly afraid he sounded offensive so she said, "He didn't mean that offensively."

And before Darcie could reply Reid said, "Of course I didn't mean it offensively, why did I sound offensive? I was just asking her a simple question."

Darcie giggled, "Guys it's fine. When I was in high school I took a lot of dual credit and when I went to college I did online classes, summer courses and extra credit hours."

"So what was your favorite class?" Reid asked.

"Music appreciation."

"Really?" He said.

"No, I have no idea." Darcie said, holding in her laugh. She wanted to giggle at all the questions Reid was asking her.

"What college did you go to?" Reid asked.

"What is this 20 questions?" She said laughing.

"20 questions? What is 20 questions?" Reid asked looking around.

Then JJ, Morgan, and Rossi rolled their eyes and smirked.

"Okay Reid, I'll make you a deal. You can ask me 20 questions to figure out who I am."

Reid was suddenly quiet and sat back in his seat, "Hmmm, I'm going to have to think about this awhile." Everyone gave a little laugh and was half glad they got Reid to think awhile instead of talk.

"So Darcie how do you like the job so far?" Morgan asked.

Darcie looked towards Hotch and then back in Morgan's eyes, "It's been surprising and eventful, and all of you all are great. I don't think I could ask for a better job."

"Get ready for the crime scenes they can be pretty gut wrenching." Morgan said.

"I've seen my fair share of gut wrenching things, so no worries." No doubt about it she was confident and convincing. As soon as they landed the real game would begin.

* * *

At the police department the team was met by lead investigator Ron Needham. Darcie introduced each agent and Dr. Reid. After introductions Ron had new information to give them. "I'm sorry to inform you that we have found another body."

"Male or female?" Reid asked.

"Female."

"Okay, JJ and Emily work victimology. Rossi and Reid start a geographical profile and Morgan I want you to come with me. Darcie I would also like you to follow along, I know your job is here, but I want you to get some field experience."

"Yes sir."

* * *

At the the crime scene they slowly approached the body, as the detectives gave them details. Each of them put on their gloves and observed the scene profiling what they could.

"Another new location." Morgan said.

"The un-sub definately wants his victims to be found." Hotch added.

"Dumping his victims on the side of the road is risky, there is a chance he could have been seen." Darcie observed before kneeling at the victim.

"He seems to be getting riskier. Maybe he's getting confident , he could make a mistake." Morgan said kneeling next to Darcie. He noticed how gentle she was being with the body, and how she looked with a deep sympathy. Her mind didn't quite seem to be on the task at hand. "Are you okay?" He asked her.

"I'm fine." She said playing off that feeling. "There was a lot more rage on this victim. She has the same marks as the others, but she's been stabbed numerous times and left half naked. She was raped here."

"So the victim either made him mad and he relenquished his rage on her or this is a totally different un-sub."

In response to what Morgan said Hotch said, "I don't think it's a different un-sub. This one could be devolving."

Darcie saw the chain around her neck and was suprised by what she saw. "Oh God!" She said in an exclaimed whisper standing up. She covered her mouth trying to stifle her cry, and walked back to the SUV.

"What was that about?" Morgan said, pointing at the distraught Darcie.

"I don't know but I'm going to find out." Hotch said, going after her. He caught up with her at the SUV. By this time she had her emotions under control as best as she could. "Darcie? What is it? What's wrong?"

"I know her. That's Janie. She was seven when I met her. I gave her the chain she has around her neck. She was more of a rebel foster child and was taken out of the home we were in together."

"Maybe your too close to this."

"No. I'm fine." But the truth was she wasn't fine and Hotch could see it.

The day streamed into the night. They were getting closer to their un-sub and it was just a matter of time before they would have him in their grasp.

When they reached the hotel, the men shared a room and the girls shared a room. After settling in and eating a snack, Emily met with Aaron for their conversation, on the balcony, of the third floor.

Darcie went to the pool to clear her head, she knowingly was followed by Reid.

Little did any of them know that someone was watching them. He lurked in the shadows and waited for the right moment. He wanted Emily and Darcie. They were beautiful and the objects of his affection since he first saw them walk into the police station. He hoped tonight would be the night to take them, but he would have to lie and wait.

* * *

_I'd love to know what you thought!_


	3. Chapter 3

_Hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Thank you for the reviews, follows and favorites! Happy reading!_

_I got to give credit where credit is due, when I started developing the un-sub for the second story, that is mentioned some in this chapter he turned out to be like Gollom or Smeagal from Lord of the Rings. You will see some similiarities, but not exact. He'll have little bit more sense about him._

* * *

Crouching behind a bristly bush, lie a man in wait. He peered through the criss-crossing branches and that's where he saw the fair skinned, dark haired beauty. The moonlight made her look all the more radiant. Her ponytail swayed in the night breeze, and he watched a man gently press back the loose pieces of her hair, to see her beautiful face. He envied him and his heart filled with rage, he could hardly control himself, but he had to and he had to wait for the right moment to get both this beautiful woman and the younger girl. For now he watched as they began to talk.

Hotch and Emily stood on the balcony of their hotel. It wasn't too private, but private enough from their ever observant team mates. Emily is generally concerned and sees a folder that Hotch is grasping tightly. "What is this about? Is everything okay?"

"Our new media liaison Darcie…." Hotch stops he's not sure how to tell her, he questions that Emily may not want to be with him anymore once she finds out what he has to say.

Emily puts her hand on Hotch's shoulder, "What is it? What about her?"

"She's my daughter." He says bluntly, afraid to look her in the eye. He keeps his arms rested on the railing and stares off in the distance waiting for a response. The next thing he feels is her hand gently touching his chin, turning his head in her direction.

Hotch looks into her captivating eyes, and without hesitation she says, "And how do you feel about that?"

That was not the response he thought he would get, but he would take it. "I'm happy, thrilled even. I think she's absolutely amazing and she's just as happy."

A smile brightens up Emily's face; she leaps in for a hug wrapping her arms around his neck, "Then I'm very happy for you and excited that she is back in your life." She leans out of the hug, "But you're going to have to give me the full story." Then she saw it, a dreaded look, one of hurt. Her expression suddenly changed, with such happy news why was Hotch so sad? "What is it Aaron? What's wrong?"

"This folder is what's wrong." He said half losing his voice and holding back tears. "It's my fault Emily, it's all my fault." Hotch felt her hand rub circles on his back, but to him it wasn't comforting. Nothing could take away his feeling of guilt.

Emily's eyes were empathetic towards him and she said, "May I?" Taking the folder from his hand. With every turn of a page, every graphic picture, and when she read Darcie's account of her own rape, silent tears were streaming down her face. She looked at Hotch when she was finished and he looked so distant, distraught and vulnerable. It was heartbreaking.

When Hotch saw she closed the folder he said, "It's my fault, I couldn't stop it. I wasn't there to protect my little girl…"

Emily refused to let him continue, "Aaron you listen to me, it's not your fault. If you talked to Darcie she would tell you the same thing. What happened to her was more than tragic, but look at the woman she has turned out to be. And you know what?"

"What?"

"It's all because of you that she has turned out so incredibly great. There is no denying she is your daughter, she has your same strength and that's what pulled her through."

"You think so?"

"I do." Emily said demandingly. She soon saw Hotch leaning in for a hug and she embraced him. In their embrace, and with a glance over his shoulder she saw Darcie walking the sidewalk to the indoor pool with Reid following behind her. She instantly smiled, pulled away and turned Hotch around. "That is how you need to know your daughter, a beautiful, vibrant, young woman with a hound dog on her tail." Emily laughed, and Hotch smirked but she still saw something was bothering him. "There's more to all this?"

Hotch sighed, "I don't believe she's that young, beautiful, vibrant girl. She's hurt inside."

Emily grabbed his hands, "Why don't you tell me the rest, then we will go talk to her?"

"Fair enough."

The man behind the bush loathed the affection the two on the balcony seemed to show one another. As they embraced his attention was captured by the younger dark haired beauty whose, beautiful figure was encased by a very modest swim suite cover up. It took all his will to keep from snatching her. His lips drooled, and begin to pant thinking of what he would do to her and to the other one. He couldn't wait to hear them scream, he'd love to taste them. His eyes wondered and his thoughts were overpowering. He started to stand up but quickly crouched back down when he saw the tall skinny man approaching. Again he began to grow infuriated, but he told himself he had to be patient. Right now it was too risky. When they were out of sight he waited for the right moment to pop up and walk off as if he was a casual guest.

Darcie, smiled with every step, she knew Reid was following her. Her heart began to race, she worried what she would say or do when they ended up face to face. _Just be yourself._ She thought and everything would turn out okay. She stepped into the glass room, feeling the leftover warmth from the day's beaming sun. The door behind her shut. She slipped off her swim suit cover, exposing her scarred body in a red and white checkered bikini. Her feet pressed against the tile as she walked to the deep end of the pool. Raising her hands she dove in. The water swept over her body, engulfing her. It was slightly warm, familiar and comfortable. She did a flip and when she surfaced, there he stood, the infamous Dr. Reid. Not at all surprised, she smiled waiting for him to speak.

Reid was shocked, her youthful beauty was stunning. He suddenly forgot what he was going to say and he quickly came up with, "Hello."

"Hi." Darcie said with a giggle. "Are you going for a swim?"

"Umm…sure." He took off his shirt and jumped in screaming a not so Reid like expression, where this came from he had no clue, but he went with it. "Kowabunga!"

Darcie found herself giggling again, and turning her head from the spray of water. She waited for him to come back up. Soon he splashed back up, running his hands through his short, boy band hair cut. He swam closer to Darcie with waves trailing behind him. The first words out of his mouth were, "Question number one, what is your favorite food?"

Darcie couldn't quit smiling, Reid made her feel giddy. "I like hand tossed pepperoni pizza with extra cheese from Pizza Hut and an occasional bowl of cereal as a late night snack."

Reid couldn't quit staring at her. Her smile was captivating, "You have a beautiful smile."

"Thank you." Then she had an idea. She sunk under the water and swam away from him. Feeling the water rush past her body was exilerating, enveloping her like a glove. Finally she popped back up and said, "Catch me if you can."

Reid gladly accepted the challenge. The both of them swam all over the pool back and forth, underneath and above the water. The pool waved with excitement in the chase. It was for but a moment Darcie lost sight of Reid. Her heart raced, he was sure to catch her now, then she felt a hand wrap around her ankle. She gasped in surprise. He came up out of the water and said, "Gotch ya."

"That you did." Again she was smiling, it seemed to be endless. She wanted desperately to wrap herself around him, but what would he think, maybe it would be too forward? Yes definitely too forward. So she refrained herself, just then she saw Reid's face change to concern. "What is it?" She asked. His eyes were floating above her head, looking through the glass encasement.

"I thought I saw someone." Being ever so vigilant he gently swam around her and got close to the edge looking as hard as he could, for whatever he may have saw.

It was during this time Darcie began to feel lightheaded, _not again_, she thought, _not while he's here._

When Reid was satisfied with taking an extra look he turned around to see Darcie holding her head with her eyes closed, "Darcie are you okay?" He said concerned, swimming back to her.

She was feeling wobbly, and the movement of the water didn't help any. Darcie felt his hands slip around her for support, "Will you help me out of the pool?" She asked sheepishly, and embarrassed. Reid leaned her into his body. She brought her hand down and wrapped it around his waist. Despite having one of her episodes, she loved the feel of his body and felt comforted by him. The more she leaned into him, the tighter his hold became on her.

As the water receded on their bodies a cold chill swept over them. Reid was concerned. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her or why she needed help out of the pool, he just hoped she was okay. He too liked the feel of her body leaning into his. His heart raced at the closeness of her. He didn't know how to analyze it and wasn't quite sure what it meant.

They reached the steps. Darcie grabbed on to cold metal railing while the other was still wrapped around Reid. Reid had every intention of checking her out as soon as he got her set down, but they wouldn't make it. Once out of the water Darcie said very panicked and slightly higher pitched, "Reid…" And she passed out. Reid guided her limp body to the floor. He examined her remembering every word of the CPR/First Aid training books he read. When there was no response he knew he had to go get help. He got up and was almost at the door when he heard a faint response, "Reid?"

He quickly turned back around and ran to her side. "Darcie? Are you okay?"

Able to still smile she said, "Yeah, if maybe you could help me get leaned up against the wall?"

"Okay."

He helped her lean, curvaceous body over to the wall. Once she was leaned against the wall, he brushed the hair out of her face and looked into her eyes, for any kind of unusual eye movement. "Reid I'm fine really."

"No you're not fine, you just passed out. Something is definitely wrong, I'm going to go get help." He got up to leave and he felt her soft hand grab his wrist.

"Don't leave me, I'll explain."

He knelt back next to her. He watched and she separated her hair and turned her head. There was the scar, a vicious one. He gently touched it, "What happened?"

She let her wet hair fall back down, hiding an old memory. Then looking back at him she explained, "My foster mom was mad that I had forgot to pick up her drugs. You see the thing is I didn't forget and I was never going to pick them up. She had only asked me once and once is all it took when I returned home with no drugs, she broke the beer bottle against the counter. I can still hear the glass shattering right before it dug painfully deep into my skull. It nearly killed me but ever since then I have blackouts and dizzy spells from it. The doctors can't explain what is causing it."

Reid's heart broke. How someone could hurt something so precious was beyond him. He had also felt and caught a glimpse of her scars, lining her back. He didn't want to bring it up and was afraid to ask her about them, but from the story she just gave him he had a pretty good idea of what happened. "I'm sorry, someone hurt you like that. I wish I could have been there."

Just then the two of them were startled by Emily and Hotch running through the doors. Hotch ran up to his daughter and held her head in his hands, examining her face. "Are you okay? What happened? We saw you fall." Emily started scanning her body as well, feeling a sense of responsibility for her too.

Reid watched Hotch and Emily's behavior. It seemed a bit strange for someone they barely knew.

Without thinking Darcie said, "I'm fine, dad, really." After she said it, she realized instantly what she had done, but no one seemed surprised except for Reid. When she saw his face, she said, "Reid meet my dad Aaron Hotchner." And before any of them could say anything they heard a thud against one of the glass panes and there he was.

The man couldn't help himself he tried to leave, but he had to come back. He wanted to see them again and now because of it, they were all looking at him, but he didn't back away he just stood staring at them or rather at Emily and Darcie.

Hotch and Emily helped Darcie to her feet. "I don't like the way he's looking at either one of you." Hotch said gently pushing Emily behind him and holding his arm slightly out in front of Darcie.

"Me either." Reid said protectively moving in front of Darcie. For the first time he felt a responsibility, a duty to keep her safe. Something was growing inside him, a feeling that he never had.

Darcie looked around her Emily was standing slightly in front of her, but a little to the side with her arm stuck out for protection. Reid was standing in front of her and Hotch well he was almost touching her, making sure she was still there and safe. For the first time in a really long time Darcie felt protected.

Emily's heart was racing. She didn't realize she was clutching Hotch's shirt in a death grip. _Not again, please not again._ The past came flooding back, all the painful memories.

Hotch could feel the pull on his shirt and he knew what Emily was thinking, "It's okay Emily."

Reid looked to his friend, his eyes were concerned and he too knew what memories came flooding back.

Darcie then looked over at Emily when Reid did. The fear seemed to be overwhelming her. Instinctively Darcie reached out her hand and held on to Emily's and with that Emily looked at her and smiled.

The man didn't stay long after he saw the two men step in front of the women. He smiled and said only audible to himself, "I'll see you again my pretties." Then he ran off.

* * *

_Whether you like the story or not I'd love to know what you think!_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hope everyone enjoys this, I think I got across what I wanted. I realize there is a lot going on with Emily and Darcie and then Hotch and Reid so if you have any questions please ask?_

_**I want to say thank you so, so , so, very much to all the reviewers and readers out there your reviews make my day and favorites and follows. I hope you continue to enjoy the story! Thank you all so much, you help keep me motivated and you always add a little sweetness to my day!**_

* * *

After an eventful evening, the morning was met with the dismissal of the strange character at the pool and brought with an abundance of hugs, once Hotch told the news of who Darcie was. The team was very receiving and completely ecstatic. The happy moment was disrupted with the discovery of another victim.

With the dampening news, Hotch gave the orders, "Okay, Morgan and Rossi go to the crime scene. The rest of us will go to the station. Keep in mind that depending on the condition of the victim that we could possibly be dealing with a devolving un-sub."

Everyone started walking out the entrance of the hotel, when Hotch gently grabbed Emily's arm and pulled her to the side. "Is something wrong?" She said questioning his demeanor.

"I want to know that you're okay." Hotch said concerned with regards to her actions as the pool, when he felt her death grip and sensed the enormous amount of fear eminating from her body. Emily dropped her head; Hotch placed his hand underneath her chin and lifted it back up. "Talk to me."

"Yeah, I was scared okay. When I saw those eyes staring at us through the glass it was like it was going to happen all over again. I felt like I was going to get sick and became paralyzed. I was scared to go back to my room and not be with you. My chest even feels sore from it pounding all night. I just don't know how I'm ever going to get over this." Emily's fear was an indescribable one, no words could justify how she felt. Those eyes staring at her, made her heart race, her stomach turn, her body tighten, and it was hard to breath. She remembers holding on to Hotch's hand, last night, as they walked back to their rooms, she didn't want to let go. He was her safety and without him she felt vulnerable.

Hotch pulled her into him. Her head laid on his shoulder and her arms on his chest. He could feel her tremble. Emily closed her eyes and the smells, sights and sounds of her horrible abduction came rushing back. She felt it consuming her and right before she lost control she opened her eyes and pulled away from Hotch. "I'll be fine, let's just focus on catching this un-sub whose killing these kids and I'll be good."

"Are you sure?"

"Yep, I'm sure, besides enough about me. Did you talk to Darcie last night?"

"No, I tried but I couldn't find the right words."

"You will." She said smiling, diverting all her emotions towards Hotch so the focus was off her. "So what do you say we go catch a killer?"

"I say let's go." The two walked out and entered the SUV before driving off in the direction of the police station.

* * *

This murder would prove to be the most gruesome. Rossi and Morgan entered the police station with unsettling news. "I think our un-sub is definitely devolving." Rossi said.

Morgan continued with a description, of the condition, of the victim, "She was unrecognizable. The un-sub not only stabbed her numerous times but there were multiple stab wounds to the face. Like our last victim she was sexually assaulted, left on a public road, but this time she was completely naked and she had the same markings as all the other victims."

Darcie's mind was racing, everything seemed too familiar. She wanted to say something, but if she did then they would know about her. She felt her dad's eyes on her, watching her reactions and she tried to hide any noticeable emotion.

"There was something strange this time. Her ankles were tied together with a pair of panty hose." Rossi added.

Darcie held in her gasp and was quiet. _It couldn't be, not after all these years. _She listened as the rest of the team profiled.

"So is this un-sub wanting to get caught, getting careless because he's devolving or does he just like the thrill of killing and raping these victims in high risk areas?" JJ asked.

"And now he's killed more females than males. So is he switching his victimology or are they just his victims of opportunity?" Emily asked.

"What about the panty hose. Why tie them now and not before. That shows control and planning. Not what you would see from a devolving un-sub." Hotch said, now reconsidering his devolving un-sub theory.

"I don' t think he's devolving I think he's evolving and once he has completely evolved I think it will lead him to a rapid devolution. He has now killed more females and has shown over kill on the females, I believe it's personal. I also think his timeline is so close between victims because he wants desperately to find his signature and unique style. If I'm right and there is another victim I think you will see striking similarities and our next victim won't be found quite as soon as the last two victims." Reid concluded.

"I think Reid's right. We've been looking at this all wrong." Rossi said.

"Another aspect that is well planned out is that there is no DNA from the un-sub." Morgan said.

"Our un-sub is quickly becoming organized." JJ added.

"If Reid's right then he's developing a victim type, young brunette females." Emily said.

Reid contemplated a factor, "Why panty hose, why not rope or something more constricting?"

Darcie knew the answer and without giving anything away she un-emotionally and very matter-of-fact stated, "Maybe he uses the panty hose, because it helps control them while at the same time allowing enough give." She stopped a moment, lost eye contact by looking at the ground, and then continued more quietly and slower as the words fought to escape her mouth. "I mean it keeps the legs restricted without restricting them too much. There is still enough mobility and give for the un-sub to complete the act."

"That makes perfect sense." Reid said.

Hotch was angry, he knew with a doubt by the way Darcie was talking that she had went through it, and by going through it and being able to describe the use of the panty hose, she had to know who the un-sub was. That had to be unique to this un-sub, so the man who raped Darcie was a good suspect and more than likely their un-sub. He wanted to protect her and keep her from all this hurt, but he couldn't and that was a torture in itself.

Darcie was breathing heavily through her nose. Inside she wanted to scream, she wanted everyone to know how bad she hurt. _It had to be the same man. _Her mind had suppressed the terrible events of that day and now this case and these victims brought it all to the forefront. She felt her chest tightening and her face beginning to contort to anger and hurt, when just as she was about to be discovered a call came in. Darcie answered quickly diverting her attention, "Hey Garcia I have you on speaker."

"Hey my lovely crime fighters, thanks to Darcie's thinking I've been able to identify all of the victims, even your latest one. They all are foster kids and the reason they hadn't been identified or reported as missing is because the social worker wasn't doing her job, and spending her time cheating on her husband, while she was supposed to be driving around visiting families. The family never reported them as missing because they thought they had just run away."

"Garcia, who are the foster parents?" Emily asked.

"Gerald and Hattie Cooper and their address is being sent to your phones as we speak."

"Thanks Garcia." Hotch said.

"Stay safe, over and out."

Shortly after Garcia's call Investigator Needham entered the room with a striking piece of evidence. "We found a picture lodged inside of her with a message written across it."

Hotch quickly took the picture out of his hand. He unrolled the picture to reveal a beautiful, spirited young lady, his baby girl.

"Where was the picture found?" Emily asked.

Mr. Needham was reluctant to answer, "In her…um.."

Emily widened her eyes when she realized where, "Oh, never mind, you need not say anymore."

"Who's the picture of?" JJ said stepping closer to him.

"What does the message say?" Rossi asked.

Hotch didn't answer any body, but said, "Darcie may I speak to you for a moment."

"Yes sir." She said following him out of the meeting room into a vacant one.

Once in the room, Darcie had a good feeling who was in that picture. Hotch handed her the picture, "It's you." Hotch watched as her eyes followed the message and looked at the picture.

Darcie tried to look at the picture without reaction, but it was almost impossible. "It's me." She said handing it back to him. Darcie folded her arms and tried not to look at him. She bit her lip but the tears started seeping out. "I'm sorry." She said, apologizing for her behavior and fanning her face trying to dry up her tears. "I just never thought that…" She started crying, "…thought that this would…" Crying even harder, "…it just hurts so bad."

Hotch couldn't stand watching her stand there anymore. Without a word he wrapped his arms around her and held her tight. "It's okay to cry and let out all that pain." He rubbed his hand down her hair and could faintly feel the scar on her head. "I wished I could have stopped it."

"Me too." She said in a shaky, muffled whisper. She wrapped her arms around him and squeezed him tight. "I love you daddy."

"I love you too, baby girl."

Darcie patted his back after a few moments and then stepped back. She wiped away her tears with the help of her daddy and gave him a smile, trying to convince him everything was okay and you know, for the first time she felt relieved about the situation. Yes it hurt, but it finally seemed that she might be able to overcome it. "So I guess we should go break the news to the team."

Hotch looked at her with those ever concerning eyes. "You don't have to be in there."

"Yes I do. What kind of person would I be cowering in a corner?"

"A normal one." He kissed her forehead then said, "Okay Darcie, let's go tell them and bring him in."

"Sounds like a plan." Darcie was still a little hesitant, but with her dad by her side she could do it.

They walked into the other room and it was obvious she had been crying.

Rossi and Morgan were quiet. JJ's jaw dropped, "Are you okay? What's wrong?" Emily had a pretty good idea and her eyes went straight to Hotch and her heart went out for the both of them.

Reid went next to Darcie, "Are you okay?"

She intertwined her hand with his, "Everything is fine."

"Everything is not fine, you've been crying."

Hotch took a deep breath and began, "It's the picture. The picture is of Darcie, she was one of his victims."

Reid squeezed her hand tighter. The news tore straight through him, it broke his heart. He looked at Darcie who gave him a smile that said I'm okay, everything will be alright. He wondered how she could be so strong despite it all.

Hotch continued, "The message on the picture says, _Not as good as my first._ Darcie was his first." Those words left a bad taste in his mouth.

"So let's go get this son-of-a-bitch." Morgan said not wanting to linger on the subject or embarrassing Darcie any farther.

Everyone started gearing up and Darcie pulled Reid to the side, "I was going to tell you and I would've told you sooner if I had known this was going to come up." Darcie looked at the ground and nervously stated, "I understand if like don't want to hang out with me anymore." Then she looked back up at Reid waiting for an answer. It would be understandable if he did, but she wanted to be his girlfriend.

"Of course we can still hang out. What you went through as a kid doesn't deter me in the least. You're striking similarities to Hotch freaks me out a little bit, but I can get used to it. Besides I have question number 2 ready. Would you like to be my girlfriend?"

"You mean it? You want me to be your girlfriend?"

"Yes I mean it, I wouldn't ask you if I didn't."

Darcie let out a little squeal, bringing out her inner girl and forgetting about the news everyone just learned. She wrapped her arms around his neck, and pulled him down slightly where he wrapped his arms around her thin waist and picked her up and then set her back down. She gave him a slightly sexy smile and started gearing up. Reid suddenly felt an extreme responsibility for her, he wanted to fight for her and protect her. And when he can't protect her, will it break him and cause him to let go of her forever?

Morgan finished putting on his Kevlar and walked over to Reid and mocked him a little, "Your striking similarities to Hotch freak me out, what kind of statement is that? I'm surprised she didn't run in the opposite direction."

"Hey, you always pick on me about getting girls and when I do you make fun of what I say."

"Even though I'm happy for you dating the boss's daughter and all, I'm going to have to teach you a few lines to melt her heart, because I can guarantee that one won't do it." They both smiled and continued getting ready.

Little did everyone know that a strange character, with big green eyes was peering over a file, watching two beautiful women. He could barely contain himself. He began to drool and his heart raced. Whispering to himself he said, "Soon my pretties, soon I will have you in my grasp and be able to taste you…" His voice changed to a gruff one and then said angrily, "Hurt them stupid, hurt them…" Then his voice went back to a meeker higher toned voice, "Yes hurt them and then taste them. I can't wait."

* * *

_I hope everyone's enjoying! _


	5. Chapter 5

_Sorry the update took so long, between work and my homelife it's been extremely busy, I'll try to update soon! I want to thank all of you for your comments and reading the story!_

_In response to "S" review if you are still reading the story is that the only way I can explain your concerns is that there is always a way around everything. I'm sorry if it's not realistic enough for you. Thank you for reading and I appreciate your review. I can try to do some research and fit it in to the story, but it won't fit in with this chapter._

* * *

Even on the drive to the Cooper's house the team was actively profiling. Emily and Darcie were sitting back seat to Hotch and Rossi.

"So am I correct in saying that all the victims were foster children of the Coopers?" Rossi asked.

"Yes." Darcie said.

"What I don't understand is why Social Services didn't step in. Yeah we know the Social Worker was sleeping around, but correct me if I'm wrong the Coopers have had foster children for many years." Emily said.

Darcie stared out her window, watching the lines pass on the road, remembering the days in the foster home. It was almost unbelievable to her that she had suppressed those memories all those years, but now it was all coming back to her, even more clear than she wanted, "The reason they don't find any problems is because the house is immaculate and we're forced to act a certain way." Darcie peels her eyes away from the road and makes eye contact with Rossi, Emily and Hotch as she continues, "They didn't keep any of us too long, they traded kids like farmers trade cows and I never saw them have less than ten kids at one time." The agents were quiet letting the information soak in. Darcie quickly realized they were afraid to say much knowing she was so close to the case, they didn't want to offend her and she quickly picked up on it. "Look, guys, I'm not easily offended. I know you have more questions or something to say."

That opened up the door for Emily to say what was on her mind, "Okay so I see a connection with the older female victims, but what is his trigger and why kill all those other kids? Why kill at all?"

Darcie remembered back and something stood out, "I remember them fighting one night. He had problems…" Darcie paused.

"Problems?" Hotch said looking at her in the rear view mirror, his eyes beaming down on her.

Darcie gave up the fight and continued, "…he had problems performing. It was only when he instilled fear in us that he could climax. He would beat us with a belt, and he would rape and molest us girls, many times he would strangle us, just for his own satisfaction."

"He's a sadist, who gets off on the fear of others that makes sense." Rossi implied.

"Yeah by why kill now?" Emily re-iterated.

"That's what we're going to find out." Hotch said.

It wasn't long before they arrived at the house. The agents un-loaded the SUV's and began surrounding the house when Gerald opened the front door with a gun pointed at a young girl's head. "Leave or I"ll kill her now!" Gerald spat.

Seven guns were pointed directly at him, "Let her go!" Hotch said.

"Never!" He so angrily said pushing the gun into the young girl's head. She was so distraught and crying, letting out a faint moan as the gun seemed to press deeper into her skull.

Darcie stepped up, between Hotch and Morgan "Let her go!"

Just then Gerald's eyes diverted to the bushes on the agent's right side giving Hattie away. Darcie looked just in time to see the gun pointed at Morgan's head. "Morgan! Get down!" She yelled as she jumped in front of him, knocking him to the ground. Hattie and Darcie's gun went off. Hattie crumbled to her fate. Gerald dropped his jaw, and lost his grip on the young girl, and shot himself.

The young girl came running into the mix of the agents and Morgan ran to Darcie's side. "Are you hit?"

Darcie grimaced in pain, "Yeah, but I'm fine. These bullet proof vests may stop the bullet but they don't stop the pain." By this time Hotch and Reid had ran over to her, while JJ and Emily were comforting the young girl.

Darcie was helped to her feet, and was taking off the Kevlar with assistance.

Morgan was shocked, that this girl he barely knew saved his life. While Reid helped her pull off the vest Morgan said, "Thank you, Darcie."

She smiled at him and replied, "Don't think nothing of it, you would do the same for any of us." And she was right. He would.

Reid handed off her vest to Hotch and pulled up her shirt, slightly to see what kind of damage it did. Darcie was a little embarassed but didn't fight it, because shw was hurt. He poked one spot with his finger, "Does this hurt?"

Darcie stepped back and grimaced, "Ow! Yes it hurts."

Reid stood back up after looking at the inflamed area, "I believe she has some bruised ribs we need to get her checked out." Reid said looking to Hotch.

"Look I'm fine, it's just bruised. There is someone who needs more help than me right now." She said looking to the young girl.

Then all the agents faces went to her. JJ and Emily were trying to calm her down as she was screaming so loudly, "He killed them all! He killed them! He killed my sister!" The girl was on her knees sobbing. Darcie ran to her side, and pulled her in a hug. The girl fought but then held onto her tightly. Pain was surging through Darcie's side but it was nothing compared to what this girl was feeling at the moment. Darcie shed a few tears along with her, knowing what she had been through. After calming her down, together they stood up and sat in one of the SUV's where they were taken back to the station.

At the station they took her into an interview room, and got the details of the murders and what triggered the killings. The words that poured out of her mouth had Darcie re-living it all over again, but she held her composure. "One night he was strangling Bobby and he went too far. It killed him. It gave him some kind of a high and he couldn't stop after that. We all tried to fight him, but it didn't work. Janie was a bit older than some of the other girls and when he came in for her he said, _let's go for a drive_." The young girl cried. "She screamed all the way out of the house and when he came back Janie wasn't with him, but he was covered in blood. I knew what had happened; he took my sister next…" The girl cried a little bit harder and when she looked up from the floor she said, "He said he liked it when we scream! That we gave him more of a thrill that the boys! He always talked about the first girl he did things with and how it was so pleasurable, but now he liked the thrill of killing us! He said he liked how it felt when he slid the knife deep into their skin and back out again!" There was no continuing after that. The girl's thoughts were scattered and she seemed to be inconsolable for the moment and Darcie couldn't stand to be in the room anymore. She left while JJ and Emily stayed behind.

She stood with the other 4 male agents, "So what happens now?"

"She goes back into another foster home." Morgan said.

"Can we make sure it's a good one?" Darcie said.

Rossi put a hand on her shoulder, "Most definitely."

"You know not all foster homes are bad, but when stuff like this happens it's just so hard to see the good in one." Darcie said.

Rossi pulled her in for a side hug, "Why don't me and you go start cleaning up, Reid why don't you join us?" He gladly followed wanting to be wherever his Darcie was.

Morgan and Hotch were left standing alone. "How are you?" Morgan asked.

Hotch was a private guy and reluctant to answer, but he did, "I found out two days ago that I have a daughter who was basically abused her whole life. It's not easy. I want to get to know her, and help her, let her know she's not alone."

"You will. And as smart as she is, she knows she's not alone." Morgan looked to his friend Emily, who was consoling the young girl in the other room. "So what about Emily? How is she?"

Hotch wish he knew the answer, but he didn't, "I don't know, she doesn't talk about it. She keeps busy to keep her mind off of it."

The conversation quickly ended as they saw Emily was coming out of the interrogating room. She let out a breath as she approached the two men, "Ah, that poor girl. JJ is going to stay with her until someone comes to pick her up. Where is everybody else?"

"Cleaning up." Morgan said.

"I'm glad this case is over." Emily said.

Just then Morgan got a call on his phone, from his one and only beautiful, blonde beauty, "Hey baby girl, you're on speaker."

"Ahh, too bad I wanted to talk dirty. Well anyways I just found some interesting information, you my loves might be interested in. Our dead un-sub Gerald Cooper was raised in an abusive foster home, but he was not the abused he helped the abuser. So basically what I'm saying is that is his only way out of all the abuse was to help his foster dad abuse all those poor kids. And Hattie well she was his perfect match. They met in the same foster home."

"Thanks Garcia." Emily said.

"Not a problem, anything for my crime fighters. Have a safe trip home."

"We will, thanks Garcia." Hotch said before she hung up.

Just then Reid came running in, "Hey guys, Rossi had a great idea. We're going to have a pool party tonight, at the hotel! We're going to order pizzas and everything!" Reid was ecstatic as he ran back out of the room.

Hotch was a little hesitant about this party, something didn't quite feel right, so he called after Reid, "Wait, Reid we have paperwork to do and get back to Quantico…" His voice trailed off as he walked out of the room.

Emily and Derek shared a smile, "I don't think Hotch is going to win this one." Morgan said.

"Me either." Emily added.

* * *

Hotch and Darcie we're standing over the balcony talking. They hadn't much more than got started when Darcie caught a glimpse of Emily walking to the pool with the pizzas. "I can't wait to hear more about this Uncle of mine but it looks like the pizzas are here." She said pointing to Emily.

Hotch turned around and saw her. Just as she was walking past the bushes he saw a man standing up with a bat. Darcie did too, she grabbed his arm and they both yelled, "Emily!" and in a split second she had disappeared.

* * *

_Well I'd love to know what you think. Hope everyone is enjoying. I know one of my reviewers was wanting some fluff, but I couldn't fit it in to this chapter, maybe I can in the next! And My rating my change on my story. I know what I want to happen, but it might be a little graphic._


	6. Chapter 6

_Everyone is so encouraging with this story, and I want to thank each and everyone of you for reading it and for commenting on it! You all are awesome!_

_If you think love at first sight is unrealistic in this story I understand, but I have experienced it and wanted to portray it in this story._

* * *

**Marley**

**(_The second story)_**

Hotch couldn't run fast enough and Darcie was close behind him. When they were outside the hysteria of them yelling her name and following the tracks, caught the attention of the other agents. They quickly came running from the indoor pool sopping wet, the first thing they saw were all the pizzas laying on the sidewalk.

Reid was able to distract Darcie long enough to figure out what happened while Hotch continued on. "We were on the balcony talking, when I saw Emily walking with the pizzas. I told dad that the pizzas were here and he turned around and saw Emily and then before we knew it someone was coming out of the bushes with a bat. We yelled her name but he got her anyways. Dad's following the tracks right now. Do you think it's that guy from the other night?"

"What guy?" JJ asked

Reid explained, "I was swimming with Darcie when I thought I saw someone, and then when Hotch and Emily came in we saw him again. He stared at Emily and Darcie for a minute then ran off."

Morgan was a little upset, "And you didn't say anything?"

"We all just tried to forget about it, because Emily was so upset." Reid said.

Hotch came running back, "The tracks go nowhere she's gone." Hotch was very distraught and upset, blaming himself. He kept telling himself he should have stayed with her, he let it happen again.

This was the first time Darcie had saw him so emotionally dismayed, and extremely distraught all at the same time. His affection and love for Emily must go deep. So far he has shown only, composure, leadership, wisdom and strength. Darcie wasn't sure how to react towards him, but instead stayed quiet and observed.

"Damn it!" Morgan said, slapping the bushes, scattering the small leaves and twigs all over the place.

The very efficient JJ, took off towards the hotel entrance while yelling back, "I'm going to call Garcia and the police station getting every man available." JJ's heart raced, and yearned for her friend to be here, safe and sound. She was scared for her and scared that if she did come back, that she would never be the same again, so time was of the essence.

Darcie soon followed after JJ, "Hey JJ I'll call the police go ahead and call Garcia." She said catching up to her.

Rossi was afraid for Emily, he had remembered what happened last time and he didn't want that to happen again. He felt as if his child had been taken away from him, and he just imagined what he would do if he got his hands on the man that took her.

Reid was doing his best to analyze the scene, looking for any tiny clue that may lead them to Emily. He could only hope she was okay.

* * *

It wasn't long before the hotel parking lot was filled, with police officers, investigators, and detectives canvassing the area. The yellow crime scene tape was strung around the perimeter while on lookers and the media gathered around.

With the delicacy of the situation and not knowing how an un-sub might react to the media coverage it was decided by the team as a whole that regardless of his reaction, they were going to treat it as any abduction case, giving a description of the person who took her and releasing a picture of Emily hoping that someone would see them before it's too late.

Darcie prepared for the press conference, in front of the hotel, gathering her courage and maintaining her emotions as she walked in front of the cameras, flashing lights and many reporters who were eagerly waiting for what she was about to say. She took a deep breath and began, "At approximately 9:30pm a Federal Agent was abducted at the Holiday Inn here in Detroit. She was wearing a red bikini, grey t-shirt and blue flip flops. She was seen to have been taken by a man roughly around 5'6" and 120 pounds. He was wearing a black uniform and said to be armed and dangerous. If you have any information regarding this abduction please call the tip line listed at the bottom of your screen. Thank you and there will be no questions at this time." Darcie then left the scene, trying to steady her breathing, and act as if she was perfectly normal when in reality, her heart felt as if it was pounding out of her chest and she was shaking. She pulled down her white, long sleeved button up shirt as she approached the team.

"I hope we didn't make a mistake." Morgan said.

"Maybe we should have waited, but by the time we waited and worked a profile, it could be too late." JJ said.

"Did you give them the picture?" Hotch said, looking at Darcie sternly. He had went back to his stoic self, hiding his emotions, knowing that having a clear head was the most efficient way to find her. Meanwhile in the back of his mind, he was worried that maybe the picture didn't really depict who she was. He had three pictures of her in his wallet and he wanted to pick one that didn't just depict her as a Federal Agent but one that showed the world who she is and that she is a person, full love and happiness.

"Yes and it was the perfect picture, you couldn't have picked a better one." Darcie said handing it back to him.

"I've contacted Garcia, and have her looking through all missing persons and recent….." JJ was interrupted by a local cop barging in.

"Hey, this may sound weird but I know someone who fits the description you gave during the press conference." The agents' eyes widened at a possible lead, their bodies turning towards him, and they were quiet, waiting for what he had to say. "The description fits one of our officers, whose name is Marley Finn…" And as the police officer finished Morgan quickly had Garcia on the phone giving her the name. "…He's a really weird guy and talks to himself a lot…"

Rossi then interrupted him, "Talks to himself? We need to know everything you know and we need to know right now." Rossi ordered.

The police officer was a little taken back by Rossi's tone but gladly continued wanting to help in any way he could. When he finished the team was staring at him, some gaping, knowing that by what they just heard, he had to be their un-sub it all fit too perfectly. Just then Morgan's phone rang, he answered, "Go ahead baby girl, you're on speaker."

"Okay here's what I've found on Marley Finn. He was raised in an extremely abusive household, an when I mean abusive it was like super bad, he was sexually assaulted, beaten and given ice water enemas. There were reports of people finding him in dresses, wandering the streets, but despite all this he applied for a job with the local P.D., went through the Academy and passed all of his tests with flying colors. No criminal background, just some reports of violent outbursts, but with what he went through how can you blame him. There is one other thing, he was on anti-depressants about a year ago."

"He baby girl we just talked with someone who told us of his most recent behavior and it's highly possible he could be our un-sub, so we need as much information as you can give us."

Hotch leaned in towards the phone, "Garcia we need you to look into properties, vehicle makes, storage units and anything unusual."

"Yes sir, back in a flash." Then she hung up.

"He certainly has the makings of a serial killer." Rossi stated.

"I was reading an article and with his background, the depression, violent outbursts, self harm, possible suicide attempts, hallucinations, loss of time, it's pretty evident what his prognosis is. When young children are abused they have the unique ability to dissociate, and they do this as a defense, making it seem like the abuse really isn't occurring when it actually is. This allows the child to split off into alter identities which occurs, on average, when the child is approximately 5.9 years of age. I was also reading another article where…"

"Reid." Morgan said abruptly, interrupting him, wanting him to get to the point.

Reid took the hint, "I believe he has Dissociative Identity Disorder, also known as…"

"Multiple Personality Disorder." Hotch finished.

Reid also wanted to make clear that, "People with this disorder can hold highly responsible jobs and contribute to society in a variety of professions."

The team was quiet for a moment, waiting on orders from their leader, "Rossi you and JJ go to the police station with Darcie and Reid. I'll call Garcia, get an address and Morgan and I will pick him up."

"And what if he's not there?" Morgan said.

"We hunt him down." Hotch said.

Darcie and Reid were the only ones that had changed clothes. Reid changed his when Hotch asked him to accompany Darcie to her room, so she wouldn't be alone. When he dropped her off at her room he went a few feet down the hall to his own room, deeming it a necessary time to put on more appropriate attire while he waited for Darcie to get ready for the press conference. Everyone else was still in swimming attire. So before they headed out, they went to change clothes, leaving Reid and Darcie alone in the parking lot.

Reid looked around and said, "Let's go take another look at where he took Emily and we might see something we missed earlier." Darcie eagerly followed as they engaged in a conversation, "Question number 3, so how did you get into the FBI with all the blackouts you have?"

"Aw that was easy, I just didn't tell anybody."

"But it would have been in your medical records."

"Would have been are the correct words Dr. Reid."

Reid stopped and looked at her, "So what did you do? Highjack your medical records?"

"I'll never tell, but there is a way around everything."

Reid stopped and knelt down at the ground, "You see the grass."

"Yeah." Darcie put her hair behind her ears and knelt down beside him.

"He was here, watching and waiting and by the looks of it he was here quite a while." Reid stood back up and Darcie followed. Reid continued following the drag marks. He wanted to ask her about her friend they found and wasn't quite sure how to do it. Suddenly there was an uncomfortable silence in the air and he was moved to say something, "So I heard that you knew Janie, one of the victims."

Darcie soon felt a deep sadness at the mention of her friend. She kept her head to the ground still trying to focus on finding Emily as she talked, "Yeah I knew her. She was something else, a real spit fire. That girl was tough as nails." At that thought Darcie smiled remembering back to all their mischievous adventures. Darcie was quite older than Janie but Janie was good at persuasion. Without thinking, she just started talking about it and it felt good, "I met Janie at a foster home we were in together. The foster home really wasn't that bad, but Janie sure knew how to get herself in trouble. She was always sneaking out, getting into fights at school, but it's just because she felt the need to defend herself and those around her. She was so full of life. Janie helped me to see the good in a terrible situation. We were together a year and in that time we became like sisters." Then Darcie remembered the moment she was taken away, and how it tore her heart out. Darcie didn't realize she had stopped walking and was just standing lost in that moment, caught up in how terrible it was. The thought of it still made her sick to her stomach because she couldn't stop it, and now she was dead. Reid touched her shoulder, and she looked at him, "I'm sorry. It's hard to think about her being dead."

"I'm sorry you had to see her like that."

Tears welled up in her eyes, her voice got a little louder trying to hold back the tears, "Yeah, but let me tell you I have no doubts she gave him one hell of a fight." She sort of laughed as the tears ran down her face and then she said, "I just hate she had to suffer so much." Darcie then let out a grunt, mad at herself for crying and wollering in her own self pity. "I'm sorry. Emily's missing and look at me."

Reid wanted to wrap his arms around her, he wanted to hold her and tell her that everything is going to be okay, but he wasn't sure he should. He had read so many books on how to do things and the proper way of treating a woman, but when it came right down to it, he froze up. Suddenly he felt Darcie's arms wrap around his waist.

"I'm glad I have you Reid." At first Darcie didn't feel him return her hug, and immediately regretted the decision to hug him, but then she felt his arms wrap around her. His embrace made her feel safe. "Reid I don't know how, or why but I think I love you."

Reid squeezed her tighter, "I know the meaning of love, but I've never felt it till now. I've read about love at first sight, but it's not something…"

Darcie looked at him and said, "Reid, shutup." She leaned in and kissed him, their lips ignited a wildfire of emotions. Darcie ran her hands up the back of his shirt feeling his warm, smooth skin, she just couldn't resist.

Reid wasn't positive he should, but his body wanted to feel her and he slid his hands up her back feeling the scars, but not wavering from his touch. She felt good, and he had never felt a woman before. Touching her made him feel like a man and sent a surge of excitement running through his body. He became excited, and his excitement began to grow.

Darcie placed one hand on the back of his neck and one in the small of his back and pulled him into her. She moaned slightly, when Reid removed his hands and let go of her.

Reid couldn't do it. As the scars were felt more and more underneath his hands he suddenly remembered, that she was raped. He immediately felt that he was taking advantage of her, treating her in a way that he shouldn't. His reaction was a quick one when he backed away.

Darcie was startled; she thought everything was okay, until he spoke.

"Darcie I'm sorry. We can't do this, we just can't."

Darcie dropped her jaw, "But…"

"I'm sorry." Reid leaned in and kissed her one last time, passionately before releasing and walking away to collect himself.

Darcie was left alone, by a hedge row of bushes. Her mind was racing, on what she had done wrong. Little did she know that someone was watching her. It wasn't long before he would snatch her. He waited until she turned her back, brought up a bat, high in the air, slamming it on her head.

Darcie was hurt, and suddenly all those good feelings were washed away. She couldn't do this, Emily was gone, her dad was hurt, and Reid left her alone. Right now she felt Janie pushing her to run away, and it seemed like a good idea, just as she decided to make a run for it, she was met with total darkness.

* * *

_I hope everyone enjoys! I'd love to know what you think, Unsub stuff next._


	7. Chapter 7

_Sorry it took so long to post this chapter! I know what I wanted to happen, but it was rough writing it! _

_Thank you for those reading and reviewing, you all make my day and lift my spirits, you all make it worth it!_

**_You need to know:_**

**_Marley - The normal man who is unaware of his multiple personalities_**

**_Todd - The sadist_**

**_Bucky - The canibal_**

**_*This is all one person but with multiple personalities_**

_There are things left unexplained as of right now but will be explained later!_

_Anything in Italics in the story are the thoughts of Emily and Darcie_

* * *

Emily opened her eyes to wooden rafters, covered in thick, dusty cobwebs. Mixed in with the cobwebs seemed to be what looked like electrical cords weaving in and out of one another. She tried to sit up but realized she couldn't, her ankles and wrists were bound by leather straps. She fought a moment trying to pry loose the binds, but it was a failed effort. In her efforts, she realized that she was lying on a cold metal table, covered in a reddish, brown, crusty substance.

In a moment of pondering the situation she realized that she was lying on someone else's blood. Her stomach began to turn and she tried to swallow down the bile that was creeping up in her throat, but she couldn't. She turned her head sideways and vomited off the edge of the table. Her body strained as the contents of her stomach were expelled all over the floor. The position she was in didn't allow for easy projection.

Emily laid her head back on the table, and tried not vomit again. She watched her nude stomach pulse up and down as she tried to catch her breath. In this moment it occurred to her that she was only in her red bikini. Her face contorted to fear and sadness as she began to cry. "Please, God, somebody get me outta here." She said jerking her leather binds. "This can't be happening again, please."

Then through her crying she heard a faint sound followed by a voice that said, "Emily?"

"Darcie?"

"It's me."

"Where are you at?" Emily asked looking around.

"It looks like a stall of some sort and Emily…"

Darcie's tone changed and she could hear and sense the fear in her voice, "Yeah?"

"Despite the fact that I'm half naked in my bra and panties I have electrodes all over me."

Emily looked around the room and saw a stall where all the electrical cords were leading into. "What the hell?" Emily said quietly to herself. _This can't be good. _"Darcie what else do you see?"

Darcie looked above her, to the left and the right. She felt her stomach tighten and her muscles tense, "There's a switch board of some kind and there is something on the ground…" Darcie strained her neck as she tried to see what it was but she couldn't tell, "…I…I can't see it." She laid her head back on the metal table.

From what Darcie described Emily had a pretty good idea of what was going to happen, "Darcie, I'm not trying to scare you but it sounds like, its rigged up to…" Emily hesitated.

"Electrocute me. I had come to the same conclusion." Darcie felt herself beginning to panic, her breathing was becoming quick.

Emily could hear her breathing, the sounds of her panicking was all too familiar. Emily let out a breath, "Darcie…Darcie, don't panic. Close your eyes, and slow your breathing. This is going to sound mean but if you can, try to accept the fact of being electrocuted. Things won't go as bad if you do." _That sounded harsh, couldn't you think of anything better than that to say stupid. _Now Emily was mad at herself, she could have been a little more delicate but desperate situations call for desperate measures. Emily closed her eyes a moment and Hotch flashed before her. She smiled remembering that it was him and the thoughts of the team that got her through last time. "Here's a thought, think of Reid."

"Huh…that's a joke." _Great Emily, did you have to say his name. _Just hearing his name again made tears well up in Darcie's eyes and suddenly the thoughts of getting electrocuted and possibly dying didn't sound that bad. If she died, maybe she wouldn't have to suffer anymore and Reid would be happier.

Emily was curious about her reaction. It was obvious Reid and Darcie were an item and they really like each other, _I wonder what happened, should I ask? Maybe it's not my place and considering the situation we're in….uh maybe I should it will take our minds off the current situation. _Emily took a deep breath, "Do you want to tell me?" She asked, her voice carrying across the barn.

_Did she have to ask…well at least she cares; it can't hurt to tell her, _"There's nothing really to tell, I guess." She giggles and remembers the moment, "Actually I thought everything was perfect, we kissed and it was like an explosion. I really thought he was feeling it, in fact I knew he was enjoying it, if you know what I mean, but when I pulled him closer and kissed him more he backed away, apologized and said we can't do this." Darcie let out an aggravated breath, "He probably thinks I'm used up."

"From the way it sounds, he wouldn't have got excited if he thought you were used up. My guess is he thought he was taking advantage of you or disrespecting you in some way and he backed off. He probably felt like he hurt your feelings."

"But he didn't."

"Well then when we get out of here, you should tell him."

"If we ever get out of here." Darcie said looking around, remembering that there is pain to come.

Emily looked at the dried blood stains or what she could see of them and asked, "Darcie, what are you laying on?"

"A shiny metal table, why?"

"Does it have anything on it?"

"No."

"Oh…" Emily's voice trailed off.

Darcie was now curious, "Does yours?"

"Yeah I'm lying in someone else's blood."

Just then the barn doors opened up. Emily quickly turned her head. She saw it was dark and that the moon outlined a figure. Her heart began pumping fast, she took some slow deep breaths as he closed the door. Tears began blurring her vision, then she blinked them away, letting them fall down her cheek. In a whisper she said, "Be strong Emily, be strong." She watched as the man approached, when his features became more apparent, there seemed to be a familiarity about him, but Emily couldn't quite place it.

The thin, short man approached, breathing quickly in excitement. His eyes were scanning her figure and then his hands, cold, thin, and bony grabbed her thigh and squeezed. He opened his mouth wide, smiling, showing all his teeth. There was a noticeable bit of drool that had dripped from the corner of his mouth. Emily lost her breath for a moment, in fear, then in a calm, unexcited tone, trying not to show much emotion she said, "Please…no. Let us go."

The man didn't even act like he heard her. His nails dug into her skin, causing a slightly muted moan from Emily, as he squeezed hard and his eyes beamed with excitement. He leaned down slowly, all the while expanding his mouth. Then Emily knew what he was doing, her voice got louder as she begged, with a crescendo to the moment of pain, "Please, don't. Stop…you don't have to do this! Please!" Then he bit down hard sinking his teeth into her flesh. Emily had been through some rough stuff but this was horrifying, "Ahhhh…oh…God…please don't!" Her voice kept a low tone as she moaned and pleaded in pain. She was trying to keep herself calm then felt him start sucking her blood. She tried to move and jerk her leg but it just caused the teeth to rip harder through her skin.

Then just as she was getting used to it he raised his head with her blood dripping from his mouth, smiling in achievement, his breathing even more intense and Emily could see it written all over his face. She knew what was coming next. Emily started jerking herself, the table began to tilt one way then the other. The man grabbed her leg and sunk his teeth in again, this time biting and jerking his head side to side violently, like a rabid dog. Then he raised back up and did it over and over and over again. Emily was now screaming and half pleading with him to stop, "Please! Stop! No! Oh…God…Please!"

Darcie had tears pouring down her face, there was nothing she could do and listening to Emily scream was a torture in its self. "Leave her alone! Leave her alone you coward! Emily! Emily!" She screamed, but Emily couldn't hear her, for she received no response.

Emily's pain was masking out everything else. She screamed, pleaded, and partly cried, then after a minute or two he stopped. Emily felt exhausted and she tried desperately to catch her breath. Her leg was wet and throbbing.

She painstakingly looked at the man's face whose demeanor seemed to have change. Very gruff, and demanding he said, "Hurt them, hurt them." His face was harsh, and unexpressive, his eyes on a mission. Even in her pain Emily asked, "Who are you?"

His eyes glared into hers, "I'm Todd. I see Bucky has already had a taste. I told that imbecile he couldn't taste you until I was done."

"Whose Bucky?" Emily asked still catching her breath.

"My partner but, sometimes he can't control himself." With that said, Todd walked close to the barn doors and turned on a switch. As soon as the switch flipped on Darcie and Emily were misted with water.

In Darcie's stall, whatever contraption was on the floor started spraying water. For Emily the water came from above. She squinted her eyes and turned her head trying to get her face out of it.

Todd walked back over, he stopped at Emily and said, "I'll have to do yours manually, but first I have to do one more thing." Emily watched him adjust what looked like to be cameras. Then he went into Darcie's stall.

Darcie saw the man walk in. She shuddered at the sight of him. She barely heard him and Emily talk and she didn't see the change in his demeanor, but she did see blood dripping from his mouth. He leaned down and gave her a look, "I hope you have a shocking good time." He said.

"No!" Darcie screamed. Todd flipped the switch and the electrodes started shocking her. It wasn't a constant shock, but one about every 3 seconds. Pain literally surged through her body, exiting in a ear piercing scream! "Emily!" She screamed. In between screams you could hear what sounded like a cry. "Emily! Make it stop!" She yelled.

Todd stood and watched a moment, smiling in her agony. He walked out of the stalls and listened to her screams fill the air. Emily saw him stop, close his eyes and act as if he was mediating in her pain. "Leave her alone! Let her go!" Emily was crying as Darcie's screams filled her ears.

Darcie had time for but a breath and a half before her body was jolted, sending pain through every fiber of her body. She kept trying to catch her breath and she couldn't, all she could do was scream. In between each jolt her body ached with an immense amount of pain, worse than any she ever felt and just as it started to ease off another electrifying sensation would race through her body. She begged and pleaded, but it was ignored by Todd.

Emily saw Todd roll out a table. It had a battery with jumper cables attached to it. "Darcie! I'm here! I'm still here!" She yelled hoping that hearing her voice would be a comfort, knowing she wasn't alone.

"Emily! Make it stop! Please!"

Emily was balling, "I'm here Darcie! I'm here!"

It was no time when Todd was ready with his manual device. Emily started crying harder, cringing as the ends of the cables came close to her body. "No…." Her word trailed off into a terrifying scream.

Todd smiled and soon became aroused by their screams. Little did the girls know what else he had in store.

* * *

JJ had turned her head, she couldn't bear to look anymore, but yet there was no muting the agonizing screams. Rossi had pulled her into his arms, shielding her as much as he could. JJ cried into his chest. Even as Rossi tried to comfort her tears flowed down his cheeks.

Reid stood motionless.

Morgan had phoned Garcia and left the room, he couldn't bear to stand there anymore.

Hotch and the rest of them team had saw many horrific scenes and encountered their fair share of recorded horrors, but to watch it live as two of their own were being tortured was gut wrenching.

Standing there in that room, the stoic, un-emotional, serious Hotch was crying.

Reid unexpectedly bolted towards the computer screen and picked it up, with intentions of throwing it across the room, but Hotch and Rossi had to stop him. Reid felt their grasp around his arms just before he catapulted it across the room. Reid struggled against them, grunting and straining trying to get away from them. JJ stood watching with her hands covering her mouth crying. Morgan then came in the room and helped bring Reid to his knees.

"Reid! Reid! Stop it! It's our only way to find them!" Morgan said.

Reid slumped to the floor, releasing the computer into Morgan's hands, "I can't listen to it anymore! It's my fault! It just hurts so bad! Somebody make him stop!" Reid then released his tears. JJ ran over to him and hugged him, it was there they both cried, rocking slightly in one another's embrace as Emily and Darcie's screams pierced the air.

* * *

_Well what did you think? I'd love to know_


	8. Chapter 8

_Sorry this update took me so long! I hope everyone enjoys, thank you all for reading!_

* * *

**_FLASHBACK (About a year_ ago)**

_The room was a blurr as her eyes tried to stay open. She was weak, beat down and completely drained. It was a day she had lost her strength to fight and now the only thing she was holding onto was her team and thoughts of Hotch, hoping that she would get the chance to tell him she loved him. Every time her eyes closed visions of her team would race across her memory forcing her to hold on a little bit longer, but in all reality she knew there wasn't much time left._

_The torture had been horrendous and by now she had got so used to it that she accepted it. Again she heard his footsteps, but her heart didn't race, not this time. She knew she couldn't hold on much longer and after today she would be dead. Tears trickled down her face, not in pain or fear, but in never again seeing the people she loved._

_She looked into the man's face above her, "They will find you." She whispered weakly, almost inaudible, then she felt a cold blade slide across her arms, busting open her veins, releasing a steady flow of blood that trickled out. She turned her head looking at the cut and saw all the old ones that seemed to be infected. If she didn't die from blood loss she would die from infection._

_She then started feeling him touch her and she knew what was coming next. Many times he had raped her and beat her down, but this time she was convinced it was the last._

_When he was finished, there was relief for but a moment. Soon there was stinging pain followed by a heat that seemed to run through her veins, wiping her out, keeping her high._

_Little did she know that being given something to be put out was a saving grace, while she was out mice had run overtop her body and caused infection in her cuts._

_There was a time when the team finally would come, but they were almost too late._

_It was when Emily flat lined in the ambulance that Hotch realized he couldn't live without her. She was revived and Hotch made a promise to himself that if she made it through this alive he would tell her how he feels. Hotch became her strong hold, it was him and the rest of the team that had helped her through her with drawl from the heroin and emotional pain._

_Hotch never left her side and it was when Emily finally had got through her emotional pain and trauma that she was able to love again, and this time she would love a man that shared the same unspeakable love for her._

* * *

**_Present_**

"Emily?" Darcie said with as much strength as she could gather. There was no response, Darcie suddenly became really afraid, feeling alone, "Emily?" She said, straining to make her voice carry.

Emily heard her voice a second time. Her body still throbbed and burned with pain, "I'm here." she forced herself to say.

Then it was silent, just hearing one another was all it took to satisfy them. Slowly they drifted off to unconsciousness. One could hardly call it sleep when they were awakened with a terrible burning sensation.

Emily felt drops of something hot that repeatedly would hit her stomach. She opened her eyes to Todd who was dripping hot wax from a burning candle on her body. It wasn't painful enough to make her scream but hot enough to make her cringe with every drop. She felt herself starting to hyperventilate when she noticed that Darcie was laying on a table a few feet from her. With that she was able to slow her breathing and try to regain her control. They kept each other going. She gripped the sides of her table sending what pain she was receiving straight to her fists as she clinched tighter and tighter. Finally he stopped, to her relief, but also to her dismay as he moved to Darcie. "Leave her alone." Emily said. Emily wasn't sure if it was from her previous encounter with death or that she was feeling a sense of responsibility for Darcie but her courage and strength were beginning to overpower reason and fear.

Darcie opened her eyes to the sound of a familiar voice. Very weakened she looked in the direction of Emily and smiled despite all that was happening. Seeing her alive, and moving was the comfort Darcie needed when she was shortly hit with a burning sensation. She closed her eyes wincing in pain.

"Darcie look at me." Emily said softly. "It will be over soon."

Darcie looked at Emily and kept her eyes on her face. Tears rolled down her cheeks, but it was nothing compared to being shocked repeatedly.

Emily forced her smile, hoping to give Darcie some comfort.

* * *

"Hey, my baby girl." Morgan said somberly, embracing his friend as she arrived at Marley's house.

After squeezing him tightly Garcia stepped back to look at his eyes, "How bad is it?" She said her eyes turning glossy.

"It's bad." He stopped her from entering the house to explain, "Reid, is blaming himself. It's all we could do to keep him from completely destroying the computer. He has been crying, keeping to himself and most of the time he just sits and stares."

Garcia didn't care to show emotion and tears were now streaming down her face. Hearing about Reid made her heart ache. "Hotch, what about Hotch?"

"He tries to keep himself from crying. He just stares at the screen, watching and waiting for what might happen next."

"And JJ, my girl, how is she?"

"She's been crying a lot, but she's been helping Rossi and me as best as she can to try and find another location he could have took them too."

With that said, they entered the house. JJ was the first one she saw and they enveloped one another sharing a few tears. When they backed away from each other JJ smiled and said, "I'm glad you're here."

"Me too." Garcia said squeezing her hands, then she caught glimpse of Reid, who just seemed to be sitting and staring, lost in his own world. She started to walk to him but was stopped by Rossi who put his arm around her shoulder.

"How was the trip?" Rossi asked, trying to be a slight bit chipper than the rest of the room.

"Not long enough." She said, then realizing that sounded by she added, "I mean I just didn't want to see everyone hurting, but I'm glad were all together."

Rossi kept his arm around her as he led her into the room where Hotch was sitting. Garcia started to say something but was stopped when she saw the screen, "Oh, God."

Rossi quickly noticed what had grabbed her attention, "Morgan, JJ." Rossi said with a tone demanding their presence.

Garcia was frozen in her tracks. She couldn't think of what to do, knowing that her skills could possibly save them Rossi tried to bring back her attention. "Garcia, can you try to find where they're at?"

"Yeah of course." And that was all it took. Rossi got her back on track trying to find them.

* * *

Todd had retrieved a knife, one perfect for stabbing. He walked towards Emily and said, "I know exactly the right places to stab where it won't kill you." With that he pierced her flesh digging the blade deep into her skin. Emily felt the blood ooze out and tensed as he slowly pulled it back out. She didn't scream or yell, but in the moment lost her breath which muted any noise she was going to make.

Darcie's mouth gaped open and at first she was shocked in silence then she started yelling, "Leave her alone! Let her go!" Darcie started rocking her table, "Leave her alone!" Then her table fell to the ground, but Todd seemed to pay no attention. She jerked her body, slightly bouncing the table, but it was a lost cause. "Why are you doing this? Let us go!" She screamed, sobbing.

Emily heard Darcie in the background, but all she saw was orange flashing in front of her with every stab. Slowly he would push it in and slowly he would pull it back out, making sure she felt every inch of the blade.

When he was finished she began to feel even weaker, as the blood drained from her body. Her wounds were throbbing but she felt pain all over. She just kept her eyes closed and layed grimacing.

He covered her with six stab wounds and then turned to Darcie whom he flipped upright, "Go ahead and kill me! But leave her alone!" She watched as Todd put the knife down and started to un-do her binds. As each bind came loose she moved her extremities away from them. She sat up and immediately felt light headed. She waited till her ankles were loose and hung them off the table. It was there she stared at him watching and waiting for his next move. In her mind this could only be a trick. She followed him with her eyes to where he stopped in the middle, of the barn, he slightly bent his knees and opened up his arms and said, "Give it your best shot!"

Darcie was pretty confident with her skills and her first move was not to charge him. She weakly slid off the table, and stumbled to her knees, _great, I can't even stand this is gonna work out just fabulous. _She thought sarcastically. Then as she was trying to get back to her feet she heard Emily moan, that was enough motivation to get her mind back on track.

"So what are you going to do? Stand there all day." He mocked at her.

Darcie's eyes were passionate, intense, and bore a hole straight through him. "I never swing the first punch." She said challenging him. Darcie walked closer to him and stopped just as she was in arms length. She waited, watching his eyes. Then his eyes widened and she ducked, just missing his swing. She swung her body around to meet his advancing torso. This time she blocked his punch and nailed one of her own right between the eyes. Leaving no time for him to recover she kicked him in the groin, causing him to fall to his knees. She didn't dare let him get back up so she went behind him, putting him in a choke hold. She bore down with as much strength as she could, but apparently it wasn't good enough.

Todd grabbed hold of her forearm, and flipped her overtop his head body slamming her into the ground. It knocked her breath out. Darcie had no time to react and was abruptly met with a blow to her face, he had now regained control as he straddled her. He relinquished three more agonizing blows, almost knocking her out. He wrapped his hands around her neck and started strangling her. He became aroused and squeezed even tighter until Bucky started coming through, "Let her go, let her go. I want to taste her while she's alive." He angrily whispered. Then he released.

Bucky stood up realizing he had no means of moving her back to the table so he left her there and got some rope, from one of the barn stalls. He vigorously wrapped it numerous times around her ankles and her wrists. When he was satisfied he went to Emily and saw how she was soaked in her own blood. He leaned down and licked her. Emily was barely conscious but she squirmed and wrinkled her forehead at the disturbing act. "No." She whispered, as the saltiness from his saliva burned her wounds.

"Your so good, I can't resist." He said smiling, with traces of her blood still showing on his face and in between his teeth.

* * *

"I've got it! I found him! He is using a MiFi and I can just about pin point his location!" Garcia exclaimed.

Those words resonated in their ears, giving them a little bit of hope.

* * *

_Well I hope everyone enjoyed this chapter! Please let me know what you think!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Get ready for a twist! I hope you enjoy reading and some parts may seem a bit graphic._

* * *

Bucky retrieved a knife and knelt beside Darcie. She squirmed and whimpered, trying desperately to shift away from him, her side scraping against the gritty roughness of the ground, but it was no use. The knife carefully pierced through her thigh with intentions of making a square incision about a half centimeter deep. Darcie kept trying to pull her legs away from it, half pivoting herself in a circle. With every movement she enraged Bucky, ever so slightly causing him to mess up his incision, forcing him to try in another location. Darcie felt the blood exuding from her many cuts and finally after not being able to get a clean cut, he just cut out a hunk, with the tip of his knife and left Darcie lying in the floor crying.

Through her blurred vision Darcie saw him walk to Emily, "No." Was all she could voice, it wasn't loud or demanding. It was weak and fragile. Despite the sound of her voice there still was some fight left in her so she wiggled and suddenly felt her hand slide, slightly through the rope. The knot had come loose. This realization had started pumping her adrenaline, the pain began to fade and her energy began to rise. Bucky was so preoccupied with cutting Emily that he had not noticed Darcie getting free.

Darcie leaned down to un-do her ankles. Her fingers fumbled with blurred vision, in a rush to get them apart, as the rough bristles of the rope uncomfortably scraped her skin, and poked in her fingertips. Finally the ropes fell to the barn floor and she was free. She rolled over to her knees, feeling an achiness in them as they pressed against the barn floor, she placed her hands in the loose dirt and pushed herself into a standing position. A rush of light headiness flooded over her and she could barely see from the swelling that was starting to form on her eyes. All of sudden she heard Emily cry out. Struggling to stand she gathered her wits and said, "Hey! Leave her alone!" It was said with a harsh tone, but not as loud as she would have liked.

Bucky turned around slamming the knife into Emily's stomach, as if she was a piece of meat.

Emily was barely conscious when her body was jolted by a knife, passing through her abdominal cavity, feeling every inch of it slide into her. She took one last gasp of air, and saw Hotch's face followed by a warm light before fading out.

Darcie abruptly saw his eyes change and realized Bucky was gone and Todd was back. Todd started running towards her and Darcie's fight instinct kicked in. She barreled down at him as hard and as fast as she could, half stumbling as the dirt was kicked up behind her. When they collided, it felt like she smashed into a brick wall. He wrapped his arms around her body and slammed her on the ground, once again straddling her, beating her face uncontrollably. When he paused she was unconscious. The urge to strangle her was becoming overwhelming as he wrapped his fingers around her neck and squeezed. He felt aroused once again when Marley showed up.

Marley saw the girl before him, released his grip and back nervously away from her, scuffling in the dirt, as his hand scraped on the floor and his feet kicked dirt in front of him. He stopped when his back hit the barn wall. "Oh my God. What have I done?" He looked on the table and saw Emily with a knife protruding from her. He started to feel sick and soon regurgitated the contents of his stomach. He then mustered what courage he could find and ran to Darcie and then to Emily. "No, no, no, no. I didn't do it. I couldn't have. I killed them." He said aloud. The scene was too much to bear. His mind didn't allow him to think rationally, he could have called for help, but he didn't, he could of tried to save them, but he didn't. He was a man lost in himself with no way out, and Marley he may have been remorseful, but he was no better than Todd or Bucky. He saw a hand gun lying on a stall door. His hand gripped the textured metal and forced it in his mouth, pulling the trigger.

An explosion of body matter, spoiled the area as his lifeless body fell limp to the floor.

* * *

The team had contact with Garcia, listening to the play by play of what was taking place, but were abruptly disconnected, while grinding to halt at a road block. Their bodies were forced forward and slammed back into their seat. Hotch didn't have time for this and was the first out of his vehicle, "Federal Agents let us through!" He ordered.

The man standing at the road block didn't move, or react to Hotch's demand. He stood with a helmet on his head, and work vest around his body. The bright lights of the SUV lit him up, but shadowed his face under the helmet, hiding his identity.

Rossi opened his door and stood on the hard pavement as he watched Hotch walk up to the man, "I'm Agent Hotchner with the FBI! This is not a request, it's an order. Let us through immediately! People's lives are at stake!"

Still the man, made no response.

By this time both SUV's had the agents standing outside, with their doors swung open and guns drawn. Morgan was in the second SUV and realized that the ambulances and back up were nowhere in sight. "Hotch! Something isn't right!" He yelled.

Morgan's voice grabbed Hotch's attention, taking his focus off the man he was speaking too, he looked at Morgan, feeling suddenly as if had made a mistake and when he turned back around there was a gun pointed straight at his head. The man looked into Hotch's eyes, which were glaring at him fearlessly and said, "This team is out of business."

* * *

Garcia was alone at the house. She was disconnected when Bucky was trying to cut a piece out of Darcie. Unconciously she was yelling at the screen rooting for her when she felt a hard object press into her back. Instictively she pulled away from it and turned aroud, "What the..." She stopped. Over come with fear, she was frozen, unable to move or speak.

The hooded figure she was standing face to face with, erily said, "Hello beautiful." His finger squeezed the trigger as he looked at Garcia's frightened face and watched her fall back into the table, sliding to the floor.

* * *

_Tell me what you think if you want, good or bad!_


	10. Chapter 10

_Sorry this is such a late update! I've been writing but I haven't been able to type and post the updates much on vacation! I hope you all enjoy the chapter and yes there are many un-answered questions and I promise they will all be answered in due time!_

_Big shout out to Lovelyja and bobby taylor they have some great stories! _

_Happy reading!_

* * *

**Making It Out Alive - _The last story_**

JJ was beginning to panic, the walls were closing in around her. Leaned against a cold, cement wall, her heart rate began to quicken, just before she bolted from the floor, and started pounding her fists against the cement. "Let us go! Let us outta here you freak! People are dying!" JJ was relentless in her determination, to beat down the wall and never wavered.

Hotch was quick to react to JJ's outburst. He wrapped his arms around her thin waist and pulled her from the wall. Quietly and in the most comforting voice possible he said, "JJ it's going to be okay. We're going to be alright." Not believing his own words, he turned JJ around facing him. He saw the fear in her eyes and worry embedded on her face. There were no words that would remotely comfort her in any way and he saw that. Their eyes met gaze for gaze and hers were silently pleading with him, hoping somehow he would get them out of there. Her eyes spoke volumes and in that moment he didn't react as a boss or supervisor he reacted as a friend and pulled her in for a hug, one she gladly accepted.

He felt her arms squeeze tightly around his body, as her shaky voice said, "Get us out of here." The words were desperately uttered through her quivering lips as she held back her tears.

Hotch pulled apart from her and confidently looked into her eyes, "I will, I promise." JJ was satisfied with his response, failing to see the hidden fear he buried deep inside him.

Hotch kept his hand on her back as he guided her to Rossi who put his arm around her, and pulled her into the side of his body.

JJ leaned into him as her eyes met with Reid's glossy stare, suddenly overcome with guilt. Mad at herself, that she didn't show more composure than that.

At the cost of her outburst she sees Reid who is over come with worry, even more now since before they were abducted. Rossi and Hotch were now worried about her mental health and self harm considering she just acted like a crazy person. Then there's Morgan who didn't need anyone else to worry about or protect. The scene before him caused enough worry and heart ache for all of them. Garcia lay nearly dead, fading in and out. Her eyes would open with Morgan's touch and soft spoken reassurance. For just a moment he would catch a glimpse of those beautiful, dreamy eyes and half a smile, but now he was looking at JJ when his attention should be on Garcia.

JJ pulled away from Rossi, "I'm sorry I shouldn't have done that." She said meeting the eyes of every member of the team. She leaned down next to Garcia, who was resting her head on Morgan's thigh, JJ petted back her hair. Emotions began to come bubbling up as she tried to force them back down, "I just…I just…" JJ hung her head and felt Morgan's hand on her back. She looked into his eyes and saw a hint of reassurance that let her know her actions were normal; in his eyes she was also able to see he shared that same emotion. JJ returned the gesture by putting her hand on his shoulder and then she returned her attention to Garcia.

Reid knelt down next to JJ, worried about what he should say or do, but feeling the need to do something. He didn't have to wait long though, JJ initiated a hug and apologized.

Reid wrapped his arms, around his friend, and said, "I'm just worried."

JJ now felt the responsibility to alleviate his worry and pain, knowing he was suffering greatly, feeling guilty for Darcie's disappearance, and anxious about everything else that has happened. "Everything is going to be okay." She said pulling him in a little tighter.

Rossi walked next to Hotch and they turned their backs slightly, away from their team members, to talk privately amongst their selves. "What are we going to do?" Rossi asked.

Hotch rubbed his hands through his hair, the thoughts of Darcie and Emily racing through his mind along with the added, very critical condition of Garcia, he said, "I don't know." Hotch looked at his team and then leaned closer next to Rossi, "I have a bad feeling about this. For all we know Emily and Darcie are dead." Hotch stopped, that thought sent chills all over his body.

He soon felt Rossi's hand on his shoulder, "We have to trust that the EMT's and deputies will get to Emily and Darcie."

Hotch had tears forming in his eyes, "And what about Penelope?" She needs medical attention and fast, if not we could lose her."

Just then an audible voice came through the speakers on the ceiling. "JJ and Dr. Reid please step to the red X in the middle of the room. Hotch and Rossi please step next to the dying Garcia and the lively Morgan."

Morgan was furious, "How does he know our names?"

Meanwhile Hotch didn't respond to Morgan's comment, considering it a rhetorical question and listened intently to the speaker, trying to profile and see if the voice sounded familiar. He did know the agents names and he sounded very comfortable.

None of the agents moved and the voice came back through the speaker, "I can promise if you don't do what I say, the medics will get here too late to save Garcia's life."

With that said, the team started moving to their positions, wondering why this particular un-sub would be sending medics, and why he called them medics and not EMTs, help, or ambulance, why that particular terminology?

JJ held Reid's hand and gave him an encouraging smile as they walked across the hard cement floor to the middle of the room, passing Hotch and Rossi who had worried looks on their faces. Finally JJ and Reid made it to the middle, and as soon as they stepped on the red X, glass walls fell to the floor enclosing them.

Hotch and Rossi ran to the glass and beat it with their hands feeling the vibrations with every forceful pound. They quickly gave up when there was no getting through and they met with the dreaded glances of two of their own. If only they had their guns or their vests maybe they could break the glass, but since they had been de-armed they were at the mercy of the un-sub.

Garcia heard something and weakly said, "What's happened?"

Morgan turned his attention back to her, "Nothing baby girl you just rest. Just rest." He almost whispered, as he rubbed his hand across her fore head, watching her fade back out before turning his attention back to his caged comrades.

JJ and Reid stood their on the inside looking out at their team. "Please move to opposite corners and wait for further instruction." JJ and Reid did as they were told, hesitant with every step. Once they reached opposite corners the voice came back on, right after a knife dropped from the ceiling, onto the floor, clinking back and forth before it came to a stop. "This is a competition if you choose to make it one. If not I can promise one of you will die, actually one of you will die anyways. So here is how it goes. Whoever has the knife makes the life or death decision. If it's not picked up within ten seconds I will shoot Dr. Reid."

JJ went for it without hesitation, clutching the handle of the knife as she slowly brought it from the floor, in hopes of relieving any burden her friend would have to bear.

"You may choose to fight to the death, or you can choose to take your own life, saving that of Dr. Reid's. You have ten seconds beginning now, 10…9…8…"

Reid was urging JJ, persuading her to fight, with a panicked, guilt ridden voice. JJ felt the warm tears, drip down her face as she had already made her decision. Without a word and without much movement, one last time she connected her eyes with those of everyone she could see and with that look they knew what decision she had made. Reid made an advance towards her when she plunged the knife into her abdomen and fell to her knees, gasping for a few final breaths of air. Reid ran to her side as she fell the rest of the way into his arms. He trembled as a lifeless JJ rested in his grasp. Tears dampened her shirt as he sobbed, burying his face into her chest.

Not giving anyone time to react, the voice came back through the speaker, "It seems JJ has chosen to sacrifice her own life to save that of Dr. Reid's. What a gal." He mocked.

Hotch and Rossi couldn't believe the scene that had unfolded before their eyes. It happened all to quick and Hotch was feeling sick, overcome with guilt, not keeping his promise to JJ. A person, whom he trusted, loved and thought of as family was now dead.

The voice continued, "The next decision to be made will be that of Hotch. This decision you may find to be quite a bit tougher than the last. Number 1 you may choose to fight Rossi to the death or Rossi will be fatally shot. Number 2 Rossi will be fatally shot and the rest of your team will receive immediate medical attention, what a great sacrifice that would be. Number 3 if you choose to forego options 1 and 2 every member of your team will be shot with a bullet straight through the head. You have ten seconds to decide beginning now. 10…9…"

"Let him shoot me it's the quickest way." Rossi pleaded accepting his fate.

Hotch was quiet, he had to make the best decision for his team. His instinct told him to let Dave get shot and let the team get the medical attention they need, but it seemed logical to fight to the death and let Dave kill him, but he wasn't positive he could be so convincing and if they fought Garcia and JJ may die if they were not already dead. During his rapid thought process he had blocked out Rossi, he heard the dreaded numbers, "…3…2…"

Hotch reacted just as the shot went off.

* * *

_Well I'd love to know what you think!_


	11. Chapter 11

_I'm back from Vacation and my world should be getting back to normal and I should be updating more frequently! Sorry that this update has been so long coming! I hope you enjoy! Happy Reading!_

* * *

Hotch watched the green line peak on the heart monitor, as he listened to the beep which seemed to slam against his ear drums, constantly re-assuring him there was life inside a motionless body.

Darcie lay clinging to life. She had been put into a medically induced coma from significant brain damage, she obtained during the beating from Todd. Her brain had significant swelling and doctors feared she would have retrograde amnesia, in some cases this would be a blessing and in other cases it wouldn't. On one hand she wouldn't remember all the terrible things that had happened to her but on the other hand she wouldn't know who her dad was or the man she fell in love with.

Right now Hotch was taking his turn sitting with Darcie. He held tightly to her hand, talking to her about life, who she is and what kind of life she was living. At times he would stop and wait, hoping that he would catch a glimpse of those beautiful eyes and that heartwarming smile, but it never came. He would go back to talking and after talking for a while he would pass out from exhaustion, before moving on to the next room.

* * *

Morgan was sitting a few rooms down with his baby girl. She had to have a blood transfusion after coating several times in the ambulance. The ride was a heart pounding one, he was by her side the whole way, verbally begging for her to stay with him, and hold on. Tears would stream down his face, and his heart shattered with every flat line and severe jolting of her body, desperately trying to keep her alive.

Now, the scene was more calming as he sat with his head rested next to her side, clutching her cold hand that had become warm and clammy from his grasp. Memories of her raced through his mind, her smile, her empathy, her loving heart, fuzzy pens, crazy outfits and the first look he received after calling her Baby Girl the first time. Her being gone is not something he accepted, and now that she had a blood transfusion, it put his mind a little more at ease.

* * *

Reid sat with JJ, stroking the length of her soft blonde hair, while giving her facts about survival rates of stab victims, while sometimes drifting off into his own problems talking about his love for Darcie.

To Reid JJ had appeared to only be sleeping, but underneath the white sheets, hid what was sure to be significant scarring from the intense surgery she had to repair her stomach. She was still at a high risk of poisoning from some of the bile and fluids that had leaked into her system, but as of right now she was stable and alive, and that's all anyone could hope for.

* * *

Leaning back in his chair after indulging moments of conversation Rossi grimaced in pain. His arm was held in a sling, preventing movement, so as his gunshot wound wouldn't be disturbed. Hotch had pushed him out of the way just as the gun was fired, barely saving his life, defying the un-sub's odds.

Rossi now sat with Emily who was holding fast to all that life had left. There were many reasons to die but something kept her fighting, if not, the doctor had said she would have surely died by now. Rossi sat in silence next her bed, telling stories and at times he would stop, smile, and tell her that she is one hell of a woman.

Her injuries were grim; she had obtained a serious infection from the bite marks she received. In the violent stab to her abdomen it had severed her aorta, creating two channels, one in which the blood continues to flow and the other where the blood stands still. In Emily's case the blood that stood still ballooned out and narrowed other branches of the aorta reducing blood flow. This saved her life, because if the channel with the traveling blood hadn't of ballooned out she would have suffered an aneurysm.

Waiting was all the men had left to do.

* * *

One by one as night fell and they switched rooms, all of the men met out in the hall. Wearily they exchanged glances of exhaustion, before stopping for a brief chat. "Did you get a hold of Strauss?" Rossi asked.

"Yes and she's on her way down here." Hotch replied while glancing his eyes through the glass window into Emily's room, the room they happened to be standing outside of.

"On her way down here?" Morgan repeated.

"Yes, apparently she has some information on the whereabouts of the person who kidnapped us."

"Who do they think it is?" Reid asked.

"We will find out when she gets here." Hotch replied.

Reid looked down the hall towards Darcie's room, "How's…how's Darcie?"

Hotch looked at Reid and saw the hurt in his eyes, and the only words he could say were, "She's stable." Looking at Reid, he began to see him differently. He was beginning to see him as a son, with a growing a responsibility for him. It was evident that if Darcie made it out okay Reid was going to be a part of his family, only if they could make it through all the tribulations of past trials and recent ones.

Everyone's attention was diverted suddenly by a loud beep coming out of Garcia's room. The men ran to the doorway as nurses and doctors pushed pass them. Their hearts dropped out of their chest, and their stomachs tied in knots, suddenly making them feel sick. Derek dropped to his knees as the tears streamed down his face. Reid backed away from the room in shock, trying to analyze his emotions. Rossi and Hotch glared through the window as Garcia's body was jolted off the bed with each electrifying shock of the defibrillator.

It wasn't long before the doctors were motionless, frozen in time with the deafening beep of Garcia's flat line. The doctor pulled his hat off throwing it to the floor, "Damn it!" Then slowly the doctor walked up to the men and no words came out, all it took was the look on his face to confirm what happened. As the nurses left behind the doctor, the men quickly gathered around her bedside, like if they had to see for themselves.

Morgan grabbed her hand, overwhelmed by the life that had left her body suddenly he began to feel weak as his legs gave out from underneath him; Rossi guided him down to the bed, where his torso caught on the edge and kept it from falling to the floor. Morgan buried his head into the side of the bed and sobbed aloud.

Rossi had tears falling from eyes, with his head drooped as he leaned onto the palm of his hands, that sunk into the softness of Garcia's mattress; Reid was standing next to Hotch who had his arm placed in the middle of Reid's back. Together they cried and amongst their sadness came the muffled, desperate words from Morgan, his heart spilled out before them pleading for the woman he had come to love, "Please God, if there is one, bring her back to me, don't take her away, please...I love her." The last time Garcia's life was hanging in the balance was when Morgan was sitting alone in church, praying. This time her life had faded and in that room Morgan was alone, lost in his feelings for her and he did the only thing he knew to do to help and that was pray.

It was when the faint beeping that began on the monitor, silencing the room, everyone held their breath as they watched the vague disturbances in the flat line that began to grow stronger. Morgan stood up and watched the monitor peak steadily, and then he felt a gentle squeeze as a living warmth seeped through her veins, into every fiber of her body, out through her finger tips.

"Look! Look! Her chest is rising!" Reid exclaimed.

Rossi, Morgan and Hotch still had their mouths gaping.

Her eyes began to flutter open, "Penelope." Morgan said leaning closer to her.

"Hey there handsome." She said her brown eyes piercing his own.

* * *

_Hope ya'll enjoy this small update! There is always room for miracles!_


	12. Chapter 12

_Here's another update! I hope everyone enjoys! Thank you all for your reviews and reading the story I really appreciate it!_

* * *

"JJ you wouldn't believe it! Garcia died, she really died!" Reid was explaining the miracle that occurred in Garcia's room, three days ago. As soon as JJ was awake and able to maintain a conversation, Reid couldn't wait to tell her what happened. "Morgan was crying and he said a prayer, when he did her monitor started beeping again, she had a heartbeat! You just wouldn't believe it JJ! It's the closest proof, I physically seen, that God exists!"

Reid was right, it was hard for JJ to believe what had happened, still feeling weak it was straining her to comprehend, "So what happened? Is she okay now? All she had was a blood transfusion."

Reid sat back down next to JJ's bed, "She had transfusion-associated graft-versus-host disease. Her white blood cells started attacking the new blood. It's more likely to affect people with a weakened immune system and Garcia showed no systems. She's lucky to be alive. It was a miracle JJ a real miracle."

JJ leaned her head back and said, "I don't know what to say. When does she get released?"

"Tomorrow."

"I want to see her when she gets out. How is everybody else?" JJ waited, hopeful for Reid's response.

"Rossi's arm is healing well. Emily woke up yesterday, and needless to say it is a repeat of what happened about a year ago, the dreams, the fear, and overcoming those emotional obstacles, her physical injuries seem to be healing well, the infection's gone, and they repaired her aorta. I think over all that she will make a full recovery." Reid stopped and lowered his head.

JJ knew who Reid was thinking about and she hated to ask, but she wanted to know, "How is she?"

Reid stood up and walked to the window, "She's in a medically induced coma, and the doctor's fear she will have retrograde amnesia. She is almost unrecognizable because of her facial swelling." His head dropped, and his heart ached. He loved her so much.

JJ could feel the hurt he felt from across the room. "Look at me Reid." She said softly, for she was weak and talking seemed to be a strenuous task. He didn't look at her so she mustered up a little more volume and felt a strain in her chest when she tried again to get his attention, "Reid. Look at me." She said, sounding almost mean.

Reid looked at her, feeling vulnerable, almost like he would lose his composure just talking about her.

JJ's chest relaxed, now that she had his attention and she said, "Have you sat with her?"

"Three times, because I try to change out with Hotch or someone else. I'm afraid to be in her room JJ."

"Why?"

"I'm afraid that the longer I look at her the more I'll fall in love with her, and when she wakes up and doesn't know who I am, I fear she won't love me and my heart will be broken."

JJ patted the edge of her bed for him to sit down. He reluctantly accepted her gesture. When he sat down she grabbed his hand. "You listen to me. You've only known her what, two days…"

"Officially two days, eighteen hours and 47 seconds before she went missing."

"Okay, so in that short amount of time you were able to call her your girlfriend, my guess is that if she doesn't know you when she wakes up, she will get to know you and fall in love with you all over again."

"You think so?"

"I know so. So instead of sitting with me, go sit with her, and when she wakes up, be there for her and be her friend." JJ laid her head back and closed her eyes. She couldn't talk anymore, but she was satisfied with what she told Reid.

Reid watched as she drifted off into unconsciousness. His attention turned to the door when he heard a light knock, and there stood Morgan. "I got this kid."

Reid looked back at JJ and kissed her forehead that spread a small smile across her face. Reid stood up and walked to the door. "How's Garcia?" Reid asked before walking out.

"Good, happy to be alive." Reid smiled at him and then he felt Morgan's hand on his shoulder, stopping him from leaving, "She's right you know."

"Who?" Reid said.

"JJ. You've got something amazing with Darcie, you've done something I've never been able to do."

"What's that?"

"Have a girl truly fall in love with you, in all a matter of two days. Why don't you stay with her Reid, we've got everyone else covered."

"It scares me Morgan."

"Love tends to do that to us."

"Do you love Garcia?" Reid asked.

"I've always loved her, but after what happened the other day I realize that I may love her more than I ever realized, the kind of love that you are feeling and the kind of love Hotch has for Emily."

Reid didn't reply but exchanged a glance with Morgan before going to Darcie's room.

* * *

Hotch sat next to Emily's bed and watched as she slept. Her sleeping comforted him, because when she was awake she just cried, and questioned her reason to live. He couldn't leave her side. There was nothing he could do in Darcie's room so he focused all his attention on Emily, in the meantime.

The last time she woke up from a dream she tore some of the sutures on her abdomen, causing herself harm. Hotch forced himself to stay awake, just in case she was to start moving, he could wake her before she became violent.

Now he clung to her hand, and strained to stay awake to the constant beeping of the heart monitor. His eyes started to feel heavy and he closed them momentarily to only have them sprung open by a knock at the door. He turned to see Rossi standing there. Relieved to have someone to talk to he motioned him in. "How's Garcia?" Hotch asked.

"Good. The doctor is checking her out right now, so Morgan went to sit with JJ."

"How is JJ?"

"Weak, but she is going to pull through."

"And Darcie?"

"Reid is sitting with her."

Hotch hung his head, while still clinging to one of Emily's hands, half resting his forearms on the edge of her bed.

"Aaron, what is it?"

"I don't know how to do this? How can I help Emily and help Darcie through this? I'm only one person."

"Don't worry about Darcie too much, she has Reid."

"Yeah, but I'm afraid Reid will run the other direction, if she doesn't know who she is…I'm afraid that it will break his heart and he will give up. He's never had to go through anything like this, and the answers he wants isn't something he can find in a book."

Rossi patted his friend's back, knowing exactly what he meant. Reid wasn't the type to fall in love, understand it, or know how to deal with it, but despite all this Rossi has noticed a change in him and knew how to make Hotch feel better. "I think you should talk to Reid." He suggested.

"Talk to him?"

"Yeah, see where he stands. Let him know that all he has to do is be there for her. When you hear that from him, I think it will make you feel better."

"I can't leave Emily."

"I'll stay with her, if she wakes up I'll be here."

Hotch looked at her, and kissed her forehead and left to go to Darcie's room. On his walk down the hall he saw Reid standing outside her door "Is everything alright?" Hotch asked, speeding up his pace.

"Fine the doctor is just looking her over."

Hotch breathed a sigh of relief, "Oh, good." Hotch then observed Reid, he noticed the nervousness in his body language, the often biting of his nails, the pacing, and his quickened breathing.

Hotch didn't even have a chance to say anything before Reid blurted, "I've never felt like this before. All I think about is her, she consumes every thought I have. I think about her when she first walked through the bull pen on her first day, I think about our first kiss, and how maybe I shouldn't have kissed her but then I think about how good it was." Reid then looked up from the floor and made for the first time eye contact with Hotch, since he walked up the hall, "I'm scared Hotch. I don't want to lose her, she means everything to me. I don't know how to do this?"

Reid's raw emotion was filtering into every fiber of Hotch's being. All those same feelings were what he was feeling about Emily and Darcie. Hotch started seeing Reid differently, he seemed to change somehow, life wasn't just about books, facts, and what he could understand, it was about a human being, and not just any human being, his daughter. Hotch could relate and told Reid the only thing he knew to tell him, "Reid, all you can do is be there for her. If she doesn't know who you are, be her friend, listen to her and comfort her. There is nothing you can say that can make the pain go away but from experience, being there and listening to them is all they need." Hotch took a few steps closer to him, and placed his hands, one on each of Reid's shoulders. Almost pleading with him he said, "Reid I need your help. I can't be with Darcie and Emily at the same time. You need to be with Darcie when I can't. I need you Reid."

Reid saw the desperation in Hotch, something he had never seen before. The desperation he saw in Hotch changed his perspective on the situation. Somebody needed him and it wasn't just Hotch it was Darcie too. His sudden need to be that person for Hotch, seemed to override all those feelings he was unsure of, and all of sudden he wasn't that scared anymore and things didn't seem so hard to handle. "Yeah, Hotch. I'm there for you and for Darcie." Reid said with assurance, giving Hotch a hug.

Just then the door opened and the doctor walked out. "Oh good, just the two people I needed to see. Darcie's swelling seems to be going down, I think in a few days we can withdraw the medicine that's keeping her in a coma and let her wake up on her own."

Hotch and Reid shared a glossy glance and half a smile.

Reid was the first to step up and hold out his hand, shaking that of a stranger again, forgetting about all those things that used to bother him, "Thank you doctor." Abruptly, a scream could be heard down the hall, stabbing Hotch right through the chest. Reid knew whose it was and said, "Go Hotch, I've got this."

Hotch went running down the hall, into Emily's room. He skidded to a halt as he rounded the corner. He saw her arms wrapped around Rossi as she cried into his shoulder. Hotch wasted no time in going up to her bed and relieving Rossi. Her beautiful eyes were a mix of indescribable emotion, but one thing he saw was the pleading that needed him to hold her. He sat on the edge of her bed, gently, and she nestled up to him, half wincing in pain. "It hurts Aaron, my stomach hurts. It hurts to cry, but that's all I want to do. Make it stop, please. Make it go away."

Hotch couldn't help the tears that were streaming down his face, the love of his life was breaking his heart and it didn't matter what he did, he couldn't make the pain go away. "Baby, I'm here. I'm here." He squeezed her a little tighter, as he let her tears stain his shirt.

Time passed and she again became tired, "I don't want to go to sleep. Aaron help me stay awake. I don't want to go to sleep, it's like I'm reliving it all over again." Her voice was weak, almost inaudible. Her thoughts and pain were consumed by memories old and new, with no end in sight.

Hotch stroked her hair and said, "How about I tell you some of the good things that used to make you laugh." He felt the slight nod of her head, that in itself made him smile. He scooted himself all the way in her bed, as she rested her head in the crook between his arm and chest. "I remember we were on our way home from hard case, and to pass the time you were working on a puzzle called the star of David. You couldn't figure out the puzzle and Reid asked you about it, so you started telling the story and as you began to speak, everyone stopped to listen. When you finished Reid had finished the puzzle, but didn't understand the story, you tried to explain it, but he still didn't get it." Hotch paused and laughed, "When you get out of here you should tell him again because this time I think he will he understand." Hotch rubbed his fingers through her hair, remembering another fond memory, "I remember when you first wanted to join the team. I told you no and when we came back from a case you were sitting on my couch, waiting to speak with me. You were determined and beautiful, and your argument was good one. You said _This is isn't a whirl Agent Hotchner _well now that I think about it, it's been on hell of a ride for me."

Hotch continued to talk and tell her things of the past, before fading off to sleep.

* * *

_Hope ya'll enjoyed, more on the un-sub next and Darcie wakes up! I'd love to know what you think!_


	13. Chapter 13

_You may not have all the answers yet! I hope you all enjoy! Thanks for all the reviews and sorry this is so late getting posted!_

* * *

Reid sat looking at the beautiful women he fell in love with. It had been a day since they've taken her off a coma induced state, but she still has yet to wake up. Reid was beginning to get worried, but he kept his cool and was encouraged to talk to Darcie. Reid went over every waking moment of his time with her and what he thought about her since she walked through the door at the BAU. At times it made him smile and other times he almost cried, talking out loud about things she has suffered.

After hours of talking, watching, and waiting he finally got to what he called, "…the good part…" He grabbed her hand and continued, "…we kissed…" He laughed, "…it's funny I've never done that before and it seemed so natural, and it felt good. You didn't back away from me, but the longer we kissed I was afraid…afraid that you would think I was taking advantage of you and I stopped…" A tear slid down his cheek, "…then I left you alone, thinking you might be mad at me…it's my fault Darcie…and I'm sorry." Reid hung his head and let the silent tears run down his face.

Moments passed when finally Reid felt Darcie's fingers move inside his hand. His head shot up and he saw her starting to move. He picked her hand up and kissed it, "I'm here Darcie, I'm here. Can you hear me?" He said. Reid watched as her eyes fluttered open. He held his breath while she adjusted her eyes and looked at him. He swallowed hard and said, "Do you know who I am?"

Darcie looked at up at Reid. Her head was pounding, and images came flooding in and out, nothing made sense or was quite put together. She couldn't place a name, but yet the man standing before her seemed familiar. "No I don't know who you are." Her voice came softly.

If feeling guilty wasn't bad enough Reid felt as if he had just been stabbed in the heart. Gently he released her hand and stood up. He turned his back to her to hide his emotions; he didn't know what to say.

Darcie watched as he turned his back, but inside she wanted him to look at her. Suddenly she began to feel abandoned by him and she became scared. She closed her eyes and flashes of the past popped up, mixing all together. Her breathing quickened and she quickly opened her eyes back up. "Look at me." She said softly, her voice seemed to be begging.

Reid heard the tone in her voice, seeming as if she needed him. He turned around.

Darcie felt tears starting to come up. She wasn't sure if it was from her throbbing headache or the images that haunted her or the images she didn't understand nor could piece together. Her voice was weak and soft as she spoke, Reid had to come closer as she started to speak, "I don't know who you are, but something about you seems familiar and good. Could you stay with me? It felt good when you were holding my hand."

Reid's spirit began to fill lifted once again as he grabbed her hand and smiled. Reid watched as she started to drift off, but she kept herself from slipping into unconsciousness. Reid told her, "It's okay if you're tired. You need to rest."

Darcie had one name in her head that was repeating itself; she kept screaming it over and over again. The images that came with it scared her. "Who's Emily?" Darcie said, her voice almost cracking.

"Emily? She is an FBI agent her name is Emily Prentiss she works for the Behavioral Analysis Unit in Quantico, Virginia. You work there too as a media liaison."

Suddenly she got a sharp pain throbbing through the corner of her head, almost as if someone was trying to crack through her skull with an ice pick. Still Darcie tried to make sense of it, "Behavioral…what…ah…my…head."

Reid saw the pain was about to take its toll and Darcie was fixing to lose it. "Just rest Darcie. Close your eyes and let yourself drift off to sleep." He said comfortingly.

Darcie fought the pain, closed her eyes and before letting herself be consumed by darkness she said, "No…the…dreams…no…he…he…" And her words dropped off before she could say anything else.

Reid was quick to dial his phone, not wanting to leave Darcie, and let everyone know that she was awake.

* * *

Three weeks passed and Darcie was released from the hospital, only a week later than Emily. Her memory was piecing things together little by little, but there was one thing she knew for sure and that was Emily. The other things she was remembering she kept hidden. The memories were too painful.

Now she sat waiting to leave. In the silence of the room she stared out the window. The rain blurred the scene outside, just as all her thoughts blurred together. Lost in the moment, she jumped in fear when she heard the door open behind her.

Hotch opened the door and when he saw his baby girl jump in fear, at his entrance, he regretted not knocking. "I'm sorry." Were the only words he could think to say.

"It's fine, I shouldn't have jumped." Darcie stood up with her bag, "Are we ready?"

"Yes, everyone is headed to the airport." Hotch looked at her, seeing the beauty in her, but the life she had that once filled the room, was absent. "How do you feel?" Hotch asked concerned.

"No headache today, just a little lightheaded, and sometimes a little dizziness."

Hotch's heart dropped, those were not good signs. When the doctor reviewed her medical history it was concluded that with a combination of this head injury and the one she received when she was a teenager, it was only a matter of time, before one of her dizzy spells would force the life to be taken from her for good. Hotch couldn't bare the thoughts of it, and neither could the team, no one had the heart to tell her. "Here, let me help you. You don't need to be carrying that by yourself." He said, walking up next to her side and taking her go bag. Hotch encircled his arm with hers, guiding her out of the hospital.

"It was nice of the whole team to wait on me to get out of the hospital." Darcie said with an almost forced smile.

"Were a family and families stick together." Hotch said, knowing that part was definitely true, but there was something else. The un-sub Strauss had informed them about was waiting back home for them, where they weren't sure, but he knew where they lived and he needed to inform his team and he decided the plane ride home would be the best time to talk to them.

"Dad?" Darcie said.

"Yeah baby?"

"What was I like when I was little?"

Hotch knew her time was short, and lying seemed like the best thing to do. "You were an amazing little girl, very bright and you made everyone smile. You were always, laughing, dancing around the house or singing. You used to stand on my feet and I would dance with you, that was my favorite part." Hotch knew the first part was true and the second part, just sounded good.

Darcie seemed satisfied and gave him a genuine smile that seemed to warm his heart and for a moment he thought he could almost see the child in her, that part of her he never got to experience.

* * *

On the plane Darcie was leaned into Emily. Emily had her arm around her, protecting her just as a mother would. She gently raked her fingers through her hair, feeling the scar that would forever be a reminder of her horrible past, but for now she didn't know, or did she? Over the past few weeks they had grown close. When it was found out that Darcie was going to die, Emily's dreams and nightmares had escaped her for awhile. Her attention was on Hotch and Reid knowing what they were suffering and she herself wanted to spend as much time with Darcie as she could.

Quietly the team waited. Their eyes pointed at Hotch waiting for him to speak.

Hotch took a deep breath, not really ready to tell the team about this un-sub. They had been through so much and still as they were flying home they couldn't start to really heal, until they found him. Within in all of them was an anticipation of the days to come, yes they were going home, but before all of this is over would they all make it out alive?

Without waiting any longer he jumped right to the point. "Strauss delivered the information on the un-sub personally, because the un-sub works at the BAU. If she would have called us then her phone call may have been intercepted." He waited for someone to say something but they all were speechless so he continued. "Strauss believes it is someone further up the chain of command. He is watching us, following every case, waiting for the right opportunity to take us."

"This doesn't make sense, how could he have known to set up the building with all that equipment. It's like he was waiting for us to go there, you think he would wait till we got back, and take us locally." JJ said.

"As it turns out there is three viable suspects that have connections in Chicago."

"How did Strauss find out about it?" Morgan asked.

"She received a letter personally from the un-sub."

"So he's targeting us and Strauss?" Emily asked.

"From the letter she received, yes it seems he was targeting specifically our team and Strauss. There is something else, he obviously knows where we live and we are all in danger. It's imperative none of us are left alone, so Rossi has extended his generosity and allowed us to stay in his house till we catch this un-sub. There will also be round the clock survelliance."

"This doesn't make sense, him being in Chicago, and why didn't he just kill us? Why didn't Strauss end up in a hospital if he was targeting her? Why is he doing this? What did we ever do to him? Not to mention if he knows where we live then how are we safe?" Garcia asked as she leaned a little more into Derek's arms.

"Getting into my house is like tearing down the Great Wall of China, now worries my love." Rossi said patting the side of her face.

"Ah my fierce protector, what a joy it will be sharing in your humble abode."

"Hey now, I thought I was your protector." Morgan said to her.

"You are my love, you all are."

Hotch addressed the rest of her questions, "As for the rest of your questions, they are really good questions and ones we will have to answer when we get back."

"When do we go back?" Emily asked.

"In a week. Most of you will be forced to stay out of the field, but working a profile is the best way to catch him, so there won't be much field work." Hotch replied.

After the breaking knews, the team was pretty quiet the rest of the way home. When they arrived at the airport Morgan went with Garcia, JJ and Reid left together, Rossi went with Emily and Hotch left with Darcie. They were to go to their homes, pack some things and meet back at Rossi's.

Hotch called Jack's Aunt and asked to take him to his grandparents for awhile, just to make sure he was safe. Jessica was glad to go and understood the circumstances. After making the call, they went to Darcie's home first. Hotch led her in and asked, "Do you recognize your home?" He watched as she walked around quietly and stopped in the middle of the living room.

"It seems familiar." She said, looking around trying to figure out what it was. She saw a stereo and walked over to it, "I must like music, because every time a memory of this place flashes through my head I hear a song." Darcie presses play.

_There's two things I know for sure_

_She was sent here from heaven and she's daddy's little girl_

_As I drop to my knees by her bed at night_

_She talks to Jesus and I close my eyes_

_And I thank God for all the joy in my life…_

"That's it. That's the song I hear." Darcie said.

"Butterfly Kisses." Hotch said, feeling heartbroken, his daughter, who has grown into this beautiful woman loved him so much that she listened to this song, and she must of listened to it enough that is was kept as a forever memory, stored in the deepest parts of her brain, no matter how much brain trauma she suffered. He was able to smile looking at her, he saw the better part of him in her, glad that she favored him in more ways than one. "Do you know what this song is for?" He asked, thinking she might remember.

"No." She said, giving him this funny bewildered look on her face.

"It's a wedding song, meant for fathers and daughters to dance to."

Darcie pushed the hair behind her ears, seeming almost embarrassed right before she asked, "Dad? Will you dance with me, like you used to?"

"Yeah Darcie, I would love to."

They walked up to each other and he pulled her in, dancing with her like if they were at a wedding. The longer they danced, the harder it became for Hotch to hold back his tears.

_I couldn't ask God for more, man this is what love is._

_I know I gotta let her go, but I'll always remember…._

Hotch started to cry and pulled her in, standing there he hugged her tight. He never wanted to let her go and he didn't want her to die.

Darcie hugged him back, but she didn't understand why he was acting sad. "You're crying." She said still embracing him.

"Yeah Darcie, I am."

"Don't worry; I'm sure my memory will come back." She said, feeling sure that's why he was sad.

Hotch pushed her away from him so he could see her face. "I love you so much and I'm proud to have you as my daughter." Hotch sniffled and finished by saying, "What do you say we get you packed?"

"It sounds like a good idea." Darcie went in for one more, quick hug before running off.

Hotch walked over to the stereo and turned it off. He wondered how much longer she would live. If she would fall back in love with Reid and would it be worth it? In the end Reid would just be heartbroken, and not just Reid, but all of them.

* * *

_Well I'd love to know what you think? I'm trying to make the emotions and everything as real as possible, I hope it seems that way! And prepare yourself for the next chapter!_


	14. Chapter 14

_I want to thank everyone for reading and reviewing you all make this worth while. I appreciate every comment! Thank you all so much!_

_Well after this chapter you all may not like me very much but I couldn't stand the suffering anymore, I became so invested in this story and was listening to "In the Arms of an Angel" the whole time and I cried when I wrote it, but I hope you can appreciate the writing and the story._

_Despite the ending I hope you all wouldn't mind telling me what you thought! Thanks again and happy reading for one last time, for this story!_

**_If you are reading this and feel lost I posted the previous chapter and this on close together so make sure you read the other before you read this or it might be a little wonky._**

* * *

_The Night Before_

The week seemed to go by silently as most everyone kept their thoughts to themselves. And strangely enough one of the quietest ones was Garcia; no one could quite explain it. Little did everyone know what her brain was contemplating. Yes she loved Morgan, but the day she died she heard him say, _I love you. _She wasn't sure how she heard it, but she did, and the way he said was different from any time before. Her feelings had been stirring this week and now the day before they would return to work they seemed to overwhelm her. After dinner she went outside and sat alone staring up at the stars.

Morgan watched from inside the kitchen, and when he saw her come to tears he couldn't take it anymore. He went outside to be with her. Running next to her side he grabbed her hand and said, "What is it? I can't stand to see you suffer in silence? What is it Baby Girl you can tell me anything?"

"It's you Derek."

"Me? Now baby if I did something to hurt you I'm sorry. Just tell me what it is so I can apologize."

"Everything is messed up and I don't want everything to be messed up. I want things to stay the way they are. I heard you say you love me and I love you. I love you so much and I think I love you like really love you, not just friend love you. If we are more than friends, were going to fight and we'll break up and I won't have you anymore."

"Whoa, baby, slow that motor of yours." Morgan gently wiped away her tears, and asked, "Is that what's been worrying you all week?"

Garcia shook her head yes.

"Let's get a few things straight. When you died it made me realize how much I love you and not to mess things up, but I do love you more than just a friend. You are the person my heart longs to be with and I couldn't imagine going through this world without you in it."

"No, don't love me, not like that. Things will be different." Garcia explained.

"The only thing that would be different is that I would get to sleep with you." Morgan said, giving her a seductive smile.

"Oh don't make me blush this is serious."

"I am serious. Things don't have to be different; we don't have to make things official, instead of talking dirty we get to be dirty and we will just let our relationship flow, nothing specific."

Garcia smiled, "I do like the sound of that."

Morgan brushed his finger down her cheek, "Now that's my girl, how about a little kiss for daddy?"

"You know it." Garcia said, pulling him down to her lips, where their tongues passionately intertwined in a stimulating kiss that dared lead them to a night to remember.

Meanwhile inside the house, Hotch and Emily were doing the dishes. Emily's hands were slightly pruny as she went through the motions of removing the grime from a well eaten meal. In the repetitive motion she became lost in her thoughts. She saw Marley coming at her, tied down to the bed, she couldn't move. Emily dropped the plate in the sink and she gasped for air.

Hotch saw her body start to hyperventilate. "Emily, Emily." He said trying to get her set down. "Just breathe Emily, I'm right here." Hotch guided her over to a chair. He made her put her head down and focus on her breathing. Putting one knee on the floor, while simultaneously rubbing her back, he started to hear her breathing return to normal. "It's okay, I'm here. You're not alone."

Emily looked up from the floor and her scared eyes met with his, piercing into his very soul. "He's not dead, he never will be."

Hotch brushed the hair from in front of her face, "He is dead. And he will never hurt you again."

Emily fell into him, sliding out of her chair; Hotch caught the upper part of her torso in his arms. Tightly they held one another and Hotch let her cry out the pain she needed to, while he comforted her the best way he knew how and that was just by simply being there for her. Finally she had cried out to sniffles and rested against his chest. In the moment, Hotch had rested himself against one of the table legs.

When Emily finished crying, she started feeling guilty. She hated that she allowed herself to be overcome with fear of a man who no longer existed while the man she cared about was going to lose his daughter. "How are you?" She asked.

Hotch knew exactly what she was speaking of, "Okay I guess. I just don't want to lose her." To his embarrassment his voice cracked.

"It's okay to hurt." She said, hearing his voice shake at the mention of her.

"Yeah it's okay to hurt, but it's not okay, to not be strong for the woman I love when she needs me."

Emily sat up and looked into his glossy eyes, "We both need each other." She said leaning into him, wrapping her arms round his waist.

"That we do." He replied.

Rossi and JJ were in the indoor Jacuzzi relaxing as much as they could before going back to work. There they talked, mostly about their friends and how they would all turn out when everything was over. When the conversation switched to Emily and Darcie JJ came to tears. Silently she crawled out of the Jacuzzi and sat on a bench wrapped in her towel.

Rossi was close behind her. He threw on his shirt and sat next to her. "What's wrong JJ?"

"It's them. I feel sick to my stomach thinking that they had to go through that."

"They're strong girls they will make it out okay." Rossi tried re-assuring her.

"That's not it Rossi. I sometimes think that they hate me for some reason, because I didn't get taken or hurt in any way."

"No way. And from what I can remember you got hurt to and almost died."

"Yeah but I feel alone. Garcia has Morgan, Emily has Hotch, Darcie has Reid and then there's me."

"Well you have me kid. You're not alone, everyone is hurting right now and that makes things tough." Rossi wrapped his arms around her and pulled her in his embrace to try and make her feel that she wasn't alone.

An upstairs bedroom was occupied with a romantic dinner for Darcie that Reid had been planning the whole week, with much music to follow. The night would allow them to re-establish the connection they once had, and begin a relationship that is found only once in a lifetime.

* * *

_The Day Of_

It was their first day back. They took to getting their coffee and making their way to their cubicles. A tense feeling filled the air, up until Emily stopped Darcie on the way to her desk and she started asking her about Reid. She winked and nudged her, "So how was last night, huh, huh?" Emily said.

Emily had her back to the glass doors that led into the bull pen. Darcie was facing her and she glanced over Emily's shoulder, taking a look at the man she had fallen in love with. "It was great, more wonderful than I could have ever imagined. He made me feel worthy of his love, and even though I haven't known him for long, I've felt like I've known him a lifetime. What creates that kind of bond?" She asked looking at Emily.

"I don't know, but I do know they happen." She said glancing towards Hotch's office, when she looked back to Darcie she saw that she wanted to say something else. With the added blush look to her cheeks she could tell where this conversation was headed. "So what are the details?" Emily asked.

"He kissed me and it was beautiful. The world stopped turning and we were the only two people who existed in it. Then he held me and all those memories that haunt me seemed to slip away for a short while, as we sat listening to old country songs, slow and intimate, but these songs took us to a different place. In the quiet of the room, we were swept away in a feeling that overwhelmed us, taking our breath and making our heart skip a beat. The feeling was so overwhelming it was hard not to scream in excitement or throw up from excitement; luckily we didn't do either as time stood still. Now as I think about it, it seems like a dream, not even to have happened, but it too has become a memory, but this is one I know I'll never forget."

Emily was a little taken back, she didn't think Darcie would say exactly that, she was expecting something different, more intimate details, but none the less she was overcome with happiness for her. "I'm happy for you Darcie. You have found yourself quite a catch."

"Yeah, I'm the lucky one." Darcie looked again over Emily's shoulder and her eyes connected with Reid from across the room, and again time stopped only briefly before Darcie's attention was drawn to the glass doors that had swung open. Her smile faded and the color left her face, there was no time, "Reid!" She yelled desperately across the bull pen, her alarming voice resonating throughout the immediate area, cautioning all agents on deck and in their offices. The next sound was that of a gun. The next thing she saw was the blood spatter from Reid's head as his limp body fell to the floor. "No!" She screamed, the sound of her voice was gut wrenching and heartbroken and through it tears flooded her eyes.

The gun was aimed in her direction, she reached for her gun and it wasn't there. She looked to her desk, saw the gun, and without another thought to pass through her mind, her life was taken and Emily was covered in her blood.

The third shot, fourth, fifth, sixth, seventh came from the agents who were still standing. When the perpetrator's body was seizured to the floor, the room was deathly quiet and mouths were gaping. Emily fell to her knees and lifted an unrecognizable Darcie into her arms as she began to cry, yelling, "No!" In the moment she looked at Reid who also was, un-identifiable, her friend, lay lifeless. Her eyes diverted to Hotch's door, he still had his gun raised and besides filling a sickness in her stomach she felt one for the pain Hotch was feeling. Little did he ever show emotion and now she watched him drop his gun and walk slowly in tears to her. He knelt down and took his bloody, baby girl from her hands. The disfiguration of her face was more than he could bare and he broke down. Emily didn't know what to do. She scooted back and leaned against her desk and sobbed.

JJ and Morgan had run to Reid's lifeless body. JJ was crying, shaking her head no, as if she almost didn't believe it, it wasn't real, he wasn't dead. "Why! Spence! No! God, please!" She touched part of his face, as if she was searching for what he looked like no less than thirty seconds earlier, but it was gone, there was nothing to see him by he was gone.

Morgan was crying, there was no being tough; two people he loved and had come to call his family were dead. He looked through those glass doors and saw Garcia in shock. He ran to her and forced her to turn away from the scene but he was too late, she had already seen. Unable to stand she too fell to the floor and was inconsolable.

Rossi sat in the nearest chair and cried. His heart felt as if it was going to explode. It wasn't long before he violently jumped up from his chair and ran to the perpetrator whose face he could still see. He bent down and started beating it with more force that any one man could imagine trying to disfigure it as much as he disfigured Reid's and Darcie's. The other agents pulled him off and Emily ran to him, holding him and together they cried.

The room stood still and the only sounds that could be heard were those of the agents crying for two souls that had been lost at the hands of a killer.

* * *

_Funeral_

Two mahogany caskets were placed next to each other, to be buried side by side. Tearful words were spoken and roses had been placed. And finally before the agents departed the presence of their friends, for the last time, they silently read the narrow piece of ground ridden stone that said:

**Here lie two people, **

**Eternally bound, by an unspeakable bond,**

**That one could find only once in a lifetime.**

The agents made the tearful walk to their SUVs. Their heads hung low as they stepped into the vehicles. Hotch entered the driver's side of the first one and Morgan entered the driver's side of the second one. When all the doors were closed and all the seat belts were hooked the vehicles were turned on simultaneously, sealing their fate.

The fiery explosion echoed through the Virginia Mountains, and upon a hill stood a man smiling, "You finally got what you deserved, so be it." He turned his back to the madness below and left never to be seen again.

The team was gone and their suffering ended, forever may they rest in peace.

"**Falling into ruin was a bit like falling in love: Both descents stripped you bare and left you as you were at your core. And both endings are equally painful."**  
**J.R. Ward****, **_**Lover Unbound**_

* * *

_Well that totals five unsubs, and no explanation for two, and which one had them in chicago or was that someone else so there could have been six un-subs. Sorry for the un-answered questions, but sometimes life doesn't give us all the answers it just happens._

_If you have time to review I'd love to hear what you have to say! Thanks again for reading the story!_


End file.
